Endless Obsession
by Sai Para
Summary: This started as a....well, a little joke, between me and my friend Monica. It ended up spiralling to this whole roleplay thing we ended up doing the whole summer! Yeah. It's a romantic comedy that follows the exploits of Trowa Barton, and....Heheh. I'll l


New Mobile Report: Gundam Wing- Endless Obsession   
(What is it with GW and the word "Endless?)   
By Matthew Poppiti (Sai Para)   
Adaptation of the Instant Message Role-play by: Monica Ras (Mirai Hood/Gunjin), Mary Betowt (Yan Vegca), and Matthew Poppiti   


  
Chapter 1:   
Bad breath, SweetTarts, and WAAAAAAZZZZZAAAAAP!?!?!   


In the year After Colony 19...I mean...The crisp air was whipping at Sai Para's face as he flew toward the residence of his friend Gunjin. As he began to land, he saw her hanging out with a few other people, all were men.. Upon landing he let out a hearty "Waaasssuuuuuuuuuup?" Gunjin let out a laugh, her red hair flying back. "Hi Para. 'Waaaaassuuuup' with yerself?" she asked in a content voice. "Well, I was just at home, watching that new show 'Who Wants to Eat a Millio'--Hey! Who be these people?" he asked, peering over at the five young men behind her. He looked them over, one was a decent sized kid in very tight spandex pants, a green tank top, and had light brown hair. He looked Asian. The next guy had a long braid, which seemed girlish to Para, he was wearing an outfit that made Para think one thing: minister. The next was just some fruity blonde kid. Then there was a guy wearing very ugly tight pants, and a sweater to end all sweaters, with hair so pointy it could grate cheese. Then there was another freaky haired Asian kid. "Uhh...who'er these guys?" Para asked, raising an eyebrow. Gunjin smiled.   


"Uhh...meet Heero, Duo, Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei..." she lowered her voice, "Watch it with Heero...he's quick to blow his brains out." Heero narrowed his eyes. "What did you say?" he asked in his stern, metal voice. "I..uh..I said Trowa's a clown!" replied Gunjin. Heero backed away from Trowa, his eyes widening "I'm....afraid...of clowns...!" Quatre let out a laugh, which was very unlike him. Para raised an eyebrow "I guess Heero's not the type to say 'Whaaaaaassssuuuuuuuup', huh?" Gunjin nodded. Duo smiled, "That's my bag! Waaaaaaaazzzzzzaaaaaaaaaap!" 

Para walked over to Trowa and paced in circles...all the time Trowa remained silent...only blinking. "This guy just WONT shut up!" Para sarcastically implored. Looking back, Para could see Duo trying to teach Heero to say waaaaaaaazaaaaaaaaap. "C'mon! Even Quatre can do it!" Quatre smiled. "Wazzzzzzzzzaaaaaaaaap!" (Authors note: We're not even HALFWAY through this.) Para waved his hand in front of Trowa's face. "He couldn't say it...he'd have to clean the cobwebs out of his mouth first. Is this guy a clown or a mime?" Quatre then grabbed Trowa and shoved him right in Para's face. "HE'S BOTH! HEHEHE!" he said, pushing him close. Trowa finally spoke. "What the Hell?" Quatre's demented smile widened "Oh...he's just a clown now!"   
"Man! You must not open your mouth often...even to brush! Whoo!" Para said, holding his nose. A puzzled look crossed Trowa's face as Duo laughed. "He dissed you man!" Trowa didn't seem to mind. 

"Hey...where'd Gunjin go?" Para asked. Suddenly the door to a nearby house opened and Gunjin stepped out. "Jus' went ta git some SweetTarts!" Trowa's eyes widened as he heard the name of the candy..."SWEETTARTS!" he yelled, leaping at Gunjin and taking the candy, stuffing it in his mouth. Heero and the others were amazed at him actually speaking loudly! "He probably diets on those things! Trowa's skinny, man! Hey, do you recall the day your ass vanished?" Para asked in his joking, sarcastic voice. 

"Well, I've still got my Twinkies." Gunjin said. "TWINKIES??!?!?!" Duo asked, "TWINKIES!" he dove on Gunjin, stealing her Twinkies and devouring them. Poor Gunjin was being looted. Para hid the box of TasteyKakes he was going to give her as a gift. Heero ran up, "Hey, guys! I got it!" Duo blinked "Goof wha?" he said, Twinkie still in his mouth. "WAAAAAASSSSSSSSSAAAAAAAAAAAAAP!" Heero said. The others said nothing....just fell over. 

"Now we gotta get Trowa to do it!" Quatre stated. "Hey! My son works at a candy-shoppe! He could hook ya up if ya do i-" "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAP!!!!!" the windows on every house on that block shattered. "Dude...I was only kidding." bad move. Trowa sat down and pouted "I wan SweetTarts, dammit!" Wufei sighed "Crap! Calm him down before he blows a gasket...wait...Trowa blowing a gasket...SHIT! Guys, that could be worse than Quatre!!! RUN!" Para knew one thing, if Trowa's weapons were half a strong as Gunjin's...oh crap! He took off to rob every gas station he could find. "SweetTarts....SweetTarts....SweetTarts....SweetTarts....SweetTarts....SweetTarts....SweetTarts....SweetTarts....SweetTarts....SweetTarts....SweetTarts....SweetTarts....SweetTarts....SweetTarts....SweetTarts....SweetTarts....SweetTarts....SweetTarts....SweetTarts....SweetTarts....SweetTarts....SweetTarts....SweetTarts....SweetTarts....SweetTarts....SweetTarts....SweetTarts....SweetTarts....SweetTarts....SweetTarts....SweetTarts....SweetTarts....SweetTarts....SweetTarts....SweetTarts....SweetTarts....SweetTarts....SweetTarts....SweetTarts....SweetTarts....SweetTarts....SweetTarts....SweetTarts....SweetTarts....SweetTarts....SweetTarts....SweetTarts....SweetTarts....SweetTarts....SweetTarts....SweetTarts....SweetTarts....SweetTarts....SweetTarts....SweetTarts....SweetTarts....SweetTarts....SweetTarts....SweetTarts....SweetTarts....SweetTarts....SweetTarts....SweetTarts....SweetTarts....SweetTarts....SweetTarts....SweetTarts....SweetTarts....SweetTarts....SweetTarts....SweetTarts....SweetTarts....SweetTarts....SweetTarts....SweetTarts....SweetTarts....SweetTarts....TeddyBears...I mean, SweetTarts....!!!!" Trowa muttered. Heero was already off in a nearby parking lot...which was full of Mobil Suits. "DUO!!! Where'd we park our Gundam?" Duo shrugged. "I have no clue." ...the other pilots fell over. 

Para finally managed 7 busloads of SweetTarts. "Okay...Now to get this to Trowa...I'm in...Australia!??!?! SHIT!!" 

Quatre ran in circles as Trowa took to his feet. "Wadda we do? WADDA WE DO!?!?!" he began pouting "I'm too blonde to die! I mean..young, young!" Heero got an odd smile on his face..."LET'S ALL KILL OURSELVES!" he suggested. "That's your answer to everything!" said all the other Gundam pilots. Just then, Para arrived. "I'm back with three whole cases! Wait...three?!?!!? CRAP!!! I musta dropped the others!" he passed the cases to Duo and flew back. "I'm not givin' these things to him! He's crazy! You do it!" Duo passed them to Quatre, who suddenly had an idea. 

Chapter 2:   
The Very Small Chapter! Battle of the No Plot Warriors....there's not even a fight! 

"Hey...Trowa! Comere boy!!" Quatre dangled the pack in front of Trowa. "Sweeeeeeeeettttttttaaaarts?" Trowa asked with a stupid, psychotic gaze. Quatre smiled, "Yup! Now, I'll give you'm if you promise not to act like a crazy-ass, okay?" Trowa nodded, drool and dried spittle caked around his mouth "Swweeettaaaarrrts!" Quatre raised an eyebrow, "I'll..uhh...I'll take that as a yes!" he passed Trowa the candy, then shot a look to the other Gundam Pilots. Wufei frowned "That sure was lame." Quatre narrowed his eyes, "You have a better way?" Wufei nodded "I was gonna use Nataku to blow him up!!!" "Bastard." Quatre marked. Duo and Heero gasped "Quatre said a REALLY bad word!" 

Gunjin stepped in again with another Twinkie, making sure to keep it out of Duo's sight, but to no avail. He snatched it and ate it up quick, "Thanky Gunny-chan!" Gunjin frowned and stuck out her tongue. "Yer welcome, Duuy!" Para laughed "Duuy! How queer!" Duo lowered his head "People don't take Shinigami serious these days." 

Gunjin edged closer to Trowa, trying to snatch one of his candies. "Touch my SweetTarts and you die a slow, painful death." Heero took a glance at Trowa, "That sounds more like something I'd say." "Or me.." Wufei suggested. "Naw, It's allllll mine." Duo chimed in. "It's aaaaaaallllll Duo's." Para said. "BOO-YA!" a victorious Duo proclaimed. "You're right. I'd probably say something like "Mission Failed" then boom! I self-detonate." The Saiyan frowned. "Why are you such a big quitter?" he asked, curious as to the mentality of this psycho. Finally, Para would learn the dark secrets of the human heart...the hurt and pain that provoke something such as the destruction of one's own life: "You try wearing spandex 24-7! Let alone Spandex made from 80% Gundanium!" 

Para looked to Trowa. "You REALLY need a girl." Trowa just looked at him cock-eyed and tossed the wrapper at him. "Is there something from your past involving SweetTarts that brings about this obsession? I mean, Duo doesn't even love Twinkies that much!" "Are you sure about that?" Heero's voice was again like ice. Heero motioned for Para to come with him inside, where in the kitchen he found Duo...surrounded by roughly three-hundred Twinkies. "Noin's got nothing better to do than shop for us." Heero explained. Quatre pulled a pack of Mentos from his pants "Mentos! The Freshmaker!" Para was peeved. 

"GIMME THOSE!" Para snatched the Mentos, but Quatre snatched them back. Para stormed upstairs, in one of the rooms he found a platinum-black-haired girl on the bed, listening to music. "Are you Noin?" Para asked. The girl nodded. "WHY DO YOU SUPPLY THEM WITH THIS CRAP??" Noin frowned. "Zechs gives me the money to!" Just then the door opened, and a tall white-haired man stepped in. "Hey, Noin, I bought the surplus of Hohos an--" "HOHOS!!!!" The tall man was tackled by a blur that must have been Heero. 

Chapter 3   
Quatre gets a beatdown! Slap-stick fun! 

Wufei sat outside, thinking and blowing on some bubble tape. Para walked out the house and looked over at Quatre…he was very prissy...and Para didn't like him. Just then Para got a funky idea, he took to the air and swiped up Quatre...who screamed like a little girl. Para took him in an alley, then knocked him out. The Saiyan then proceeded to wrap Quatre's head up in bubble tape, build a layer of cream and cake on his legs, stuff chocolate over his arms, and coat his body in a sweet shell. Para then dragged the candy-coated Quatre back to the other Gundam pilots. "Guys! Look what I got!" the pilots were instantly on him, biting and tearing at him. Heero took a large bite of the "Hoho", and a spray of blood shot out. "Wait a second...Hohos don't bleed." Heero noted, "Yeah! And bubble tape doesn't have blonde hair and a face!" Wufei added. Para stuttered "Well...uh...it's a new flavor!" Duo took a heavy bite into Quatre's leg "Well it tastes like SHIT! Like raw beef! Waitasec...this is Quatre!" after a bit of cleaning they discovered it was indeed Quatre. Para weaseled out of it by telling them it was a factory flaw and that "this stuff happens all the time. You'd be surprised." 

Para still wasn't satisfied...the bleeding on Quatre's arm had stopped...time for more chaos. Para used some stealthy tricks he learned from playing Metal Gear, and lifted a pack of Mentos from Quatre's back pocket, he carefully replaced the contests with SweetTarts, rewrapped it, and tapped Quatre on the shoulder. "Here you go." Para said, handing him the pack. "Hey! Thanks! You're not so bad after...hey! These are SweetTarts!" Trowa lifted his head. "Sweeeeeeeeeettaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrts????" in the blink of an eye Quatre was on the ground, the impact of Trowa knocking him out...again. 

Para noticed a small SweetTart on the ground, he picked it up and held it out to Trowa. "You want..." it was already out of his hand. Para then pulled out a pack. "You want this?" Trowa drooled and nodded. "Go get it!" He quickly tossed it into a haystack (where it came from, God knows where). Trowa growled at Para...apparently his prank was gonna misfire. Misfire it did, because Trowa was on him like flies to Marline Brando's jock strap. "I want my SweetTarts!!!" Para knew Trowa was moments away from the final blow...just then he spotted Zechs finishing off a Klondike Bar. "Hey! Zechs! There's a few more bars in Trowa's back pocket!" Trowa looked at Para funny "Why would you be looking back there anyhow?" The Saiyan ginned, "Relax. You've got no ass anyhow." just then, Zechs came crashing down on Trowa...who had tripped over Quatre's body. "Augh!!! Get offa me, asshole!" Trowa swore. Para scrambled out from under Trowa, and noticed Quatre just waking up..... 

A quick smack over the head and Quatre was out again. Para began stuffing Quatre's shirt and pants with all the goodies enjoyed by the Gundam pilots, then hung him from a tree. "It's piniatta time!" Para announced. Heero noted the similarity between the piniatta and Quatre. "Uhh...I got it custom made! To pay homage to Quatre, he couldn't be here because of a personal affair." Duo brought out the baseball bat, and they smacked Qua--the piniatta silly. "OW!" Quatre screamed as he gained conciseness "Why did it say ow?" Duo asked. "It's automated." Para quickly responded. Heero saw something was amiss. "What exactly was this personal affair?" he asked. Para thought... "Uhh...a date." the pilots laughed. "Yeah, right! Quatre's afraid to look at woman's underwear ad!" Para thought... "Well...it's not a girl." the pilots just looked at the piniatta in silence. "I AM NOT GAY!" it said. "My…my... *WHACK!* how lifelike! *whack!* it even... *whack!* forms... *WHACK!* opinions!!! *CRACK!*" "wait one second...it's arm has a scar from where I bit it! It IS Quatre!" ....."Factory flaw....happens ALL the time." 

Quatre was barely alive, but Para knew how to wake him up. "A little non-alcoholic hard liquor, buddy?" Quatre frowned... "Is...that...possi--" too late. Para was already pouring it down his throat. Quatre stood up and smiled stupidly. "Waaaaaaaaazzzzzzzaaaaaaaaaaap?!?!?!?" Para chuckled, and directed Quatre toward Zechs. "Go kiss that pretty girl. She likes ya, and while yer at it...give her this rose." Para placed a rotten mushroom in Quatre's hand and pushed him toward Zechs. "Heeeeey baby!" the drunk-off-his-ass Quatre said as he kissed Zechs full on the mouth. Para roared and laughter and took snapshots. Which he was quick to show Noin...who had a crush on Zechs. 

"Miliardo! I didn't know you were gay!" Noin said. "Neither did I!" the baffled Zechs explained while eating the rotten mushroom. In any case, Noin's little crush was over.   


Chapter 4   
Quatre The Pantsless Wonder! Fun with Wufei, and the plot becomes more serio-....for real?!?! AUGH! Fock this, I'm leaving. 

"I wonder what Noin's obsession is." Para told Gunjin, "Heh, probably Starbursts! --OW!! No, I don't have any on me Noin! Gitoff! But...Quatre's pants are full of them!" By this time Quatre was sober, so there was great chance of this being entertaining. "AAAAHH!!!! GET OFF ME, CRAZY LADY!!!" 

Quatre struggled as "Mrs. Noin" as he respectfully addressed her, was clawing at his pants. "Aaaaah!!! Stoppit!!! Mrs. Nooooiiin!!! This is wrong!!!" Para exploded in laughter as Noin tore off Quatre's pants. "Hey...there's nothing but Mentos in here!" she said, checking all the pockets. Para quickly dumped a few packs of Starbursts onto the floor. "There they are! They fell outta his pants!" Para thanked the almighty for naive people. "Hmmm....Wufei needs his ass kicked." Para concluded as he walked over to Trowa. "Hey...Towa...did you hear the news? Wufei plans to kill you for your SweetTarts!" Trowa's eyes widened. He said nothing...just walked up to Wufei with murderous intent. "These...are MY SweetTarts...MINE, YA HEAR!?!?! ALL MINE!!!!" Wufei blew a bubble... "Huh?" Trowa rushed him, but his hair had popped the bubble...and ended up in his hair. "AAAUGGGH!!! My hair!!! Do you realize how much gel I used to get it this way!?!?!!? AAAAHHH!!! If this wont come off I'll need a HAIRCUT!!!! WAAAAAAHHH!!!! EEEE!!!" Para was already showing the over Gundam pilots. "Look at him bully Trowa like that!" Poooooor Wufei.... 

Lucky for Trowa, the gum came out pretty easily, but now he was depressed...his SweetTarts didn't seem so sweet anymore. Para was still looking to have more fun. He went up to Trowa and said "Hey...y'know Noin? She thinks yer cute." Trowa seemed stunned "Huh?" "She likes ya, man. Plus...she's got Starbursts! Those are like chewy SweetTarts." This made Trowa stand up...so Para hurried to feed Noin a similar story of bull. 

He sat on the street curb, watching the two and giggling like a maniac. Gunjin came up behind him, "What's so funny?" she asked. "Look! Heheheh! Since Noin found out Zechs dun play for the right team...heheheh! Oh...I had no part in this...I did NOT set this up for my own personal entertainment...really! I didn't! Honest!" Gunjin broke out laughing "Suuuuuuuureeeee Para, I believe ya, buddy-boy! HAHA!" 

(Author's Note: M'kay...it gits serious here, so if yer not curious as to how much a damn fine writer I am read on. If just wanna laugh, wait till chapter 5!) 

Trowa was lost in Noin's eyes...the radiance of her eyes eluminated the whole scenery...he could peer into her beautiful soul. The more he would stare, the redder Noin's face would become...her smooth, angel like flesh becoming like a flame, burning with the heat of emotion. There was something unusual about this...Trowa was as shy as a small child...yet he had summoned the strength to stand here and look her in the eyes. Whatever he felt for her was far beyond candy. Unfortunately, he knew not how to summon the correct words. "Uhhh...I..um..." 

Jesus, Noin was blushing red hot. She was flattered that he was searching for the right words. He may not tell me he loves me...or that he cares...but...I feel for him, at least. God, her own thoughts were making her blush. She sighed. 

Trowa felt so odd, his love for her seemed to appear in this bright flash. His chest was pounding, what did he do now? "Kiss her, dude!" Para's voice was heavy, "She's like an ANGEL!" ..and indeed she was. Para pushed Trowa forward, closing the very tiny gap between them. 

Noin's face must have been as hot as the warmth being generated from both their bodies. "He's cute, ain't he?" Gunjin's soft voice rang like bells in her ears..."He's cute, and has a cool haircut. You can't go wrong with that!" 

"I uhh…that is…uhh...heh...I am...glad..." Para's foot struck his leg like a hard iron beam. Trowa jumped, taking Noin into his mouth, and pressing his lips to hers. Noin's eyes widened, but she said nothing...just let the emotion flow. The good emotion of pure oneness with this unusual boy whom she met long ago...but never felt these emotions before. These are the powers of humanity, of love. Which changes perspective on everything. Noin trained soldiers for a living, she was a lonely young woman and war was all she knew...yet here, in Trowa Barton's arms, she experienced the feeling of oneness. Her eyes closed and she let it come. 

  
Chapter 5:   
The Plot Gets Better! Awesome Abuse of an Undeserving Waiter! Traumatizing secrets, sexual activity, and I'm forced back at gunpoint to name the chapter! JOY! 

This ain't so bad... Noin thought, holding Trowa. He's a better kisser than Zechs...Para and Gunjin giggled in the background, seemed to be good for all. Trowa broke the kiss after Duo shouted "WHOA! LOOKIT THOSE TWO!" ....Trowa nearly dropped Noin, but instead he looked into her eyes...so beautiful. "Lucrezia...?" Trowa called distantly..."Yeah...?" Noin replied, much too casual than she meant. "I love you." those words his Noin like a ton of bricks....He...loves me....as in...he feels a heartfelt compassion toward me...Why didn't I see it before? I was so infatuated with Zechs that's why. She quickly returned the response with "I love you too!" and a kiss on the cheek. "Y'know...they do make a cute couple." Gunjin complimented. 

Zechs stood wide eyed and open-mouthed. "That...was...LONG! Even longer than the kiss I gave her!" Para strolled up to Zechs and hit him hard in the ego with "Well Zechs...Quatre certainly screwed you over." which triggered something within Zechs that made him burst into tears. "Well, what do we do now?" Trowa asked...Noin really didn't have the answer... "Well, you turn into an alcoholic, for one thing. Then Noin has a whole family of children...only the first three will be yours....waitasec...that's not what happy lovers do...stupid Jerry Springer and his show...brainwashing my feeble mind!!!" Para suggested awkwardly, hitting himself on the head, which made Gunjin crack up. "I guess we gotta talk cutesy now...that's what goes on in the TV." Trowa claimed. This slightly scared Para. "....kay..." he began, "I'm gonna go piss off Zechs now. Hey! Zechs! ...Why is it all Brian Drummond's characters turn out to be big crybabies in the end?" The Lightning Count exploded in tears and slammed his head into the wall, again and again. "Uhh...cutesy? Like, lovey dovey stuff?" Noin inquired, "Nah! We can have a fun relationship where we jus' play around a lot!" Trowa smiled, "That kicks ass! Let's go throw water balloons at Nataku!" 

"Well, at least Treize is dead so Lady Une is free...but first let me remind you that you just lost a WONDERFUL gal that's just yer type, and also that Treize, your bestest friend in the world, was killed during a battle provoked by YOUR war!" Para teased. Zechs looked at Para, even more teary eyed than before, and started POUNDING his head into the wall. "Shit....shit...shit! OW! Shit! OW! Shit! OWOWOWOWOWOWOWOW!!! Shitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshit....shitshitshitshit.......shitshit................shit." "Uhhh..." Para grabbed Zechs old partner, Lady Une, and slapped him in front of Zechs. "Huh? Mr. Zechs? What is he talking about?" Une asked, but just got the word "shit" and the word "ow" as a response. Zechs say this, and continued to injure himself. Lady Une was baffled. "Mr. Zechs?? What's going on?? Why are you crying?!?!" "Y'know, Noin said you kiss like a sweaty gym teacher." Para told Zechs...who was stunned, "How would she know? Has she dated sweaty gym teachers?" Para chuckled, "She said she once dated your uncle." Zechs was really upset now. "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" ...yup.   


Gunjin ran up to Para, looking slightly worried. "What we do now? Noin and Trowa actually LIKE each other! I din think THAT would happen. Besides, she's four years older than the guy..." Gunjin explained. Para bowed his head, "I know...I was sorta hoping there'd be a huge confusion....then something'd   
explode...Uhhh...let's see here....Well, let's go involve the other pilots!" Gunjin nodded and headed off to cause more mischief. "T...TROWA....a-and...NOIN?!?!?!" the pilots' mouths hung open. 

Trowa actually SMILED as they bombed Nataku...supposedly, Nataku loved fire, so it must hate water!   
Trowa grinned at Noin and chucked a waterballoon at her, soaking her body. "Hey!" she giggled and tossed one at him. Soon there was an all out war between the lovers. "Siiiiiinging in the rain! Ha ha!" Noin kissed Trowa on the nose and the two lovers began to dance in the perpetual twilight of the fading sun. "Where's the music?" Noin asked, smiling. "One does not need music when he has the music of the soul." Trowa added happily. 

"I'm sick of this lovey dovey crap!" Para stated, "I wanna break something! I wanna hurt something! I wanna...AAUGGH!" The Saiyan snatched up Quatre and hurled him into some old man walking by. Gunjin approached in her Gundam. "Let's go on a rampage!!!" she insisted. Para hopped into his own Gundam, Gundam Oozaru HellSpawn. The rampage went on heavy, until Para fell down. "You okay, buddy boy?" Gunjin called. "I'VE GOT A MUFFLER UP MY BUTT!" was the response she got. "CALL A DOCTOR!!!! CALL A PROCTOLOGIST!!! ...o_o... CALL A MECHANIC!!!!!" with a bit of struggling, Para freed himself...or should I say freed his Gundam from himself. Para then picked up a water tower and dumped it on the couple below. "...you want I should kick their asses?" a soaked Trowa asked. Noin nodded with a huge grin. 

"Shit." Para muttered. "Shit shit shit....shitshitshit...SHIT!" Gunjin grabbed Para's Gundam and flew off, "C'mon!!! We gotta get outta here!" Gunjin said, hauling her ass. Too late, Heavyarms was already opening fire...and blew the tail right off of Oozaru HellSpawn...and even to Para's surprise...the Gundam shrank. "What the!?!?! It keeps getting smaller an- OW MY BALLS!!!" 

Heavyarms took aim at Gunjin's Gundam, but Gunjin made the attempt to plea. "HEY! REMEMBER! PARA AND I WERE THE ONES THAT BROUGHT YOU TWO TOGETHER! WITHOUT US, YOU   
TWO WOULDN'T BE THIS WAY!!!" Heavyarms paused. "WHAT!?!?!?!" Trowa asked, confused. "Yeah. You two seemed like you didn't seem to pay attention to each other. We helped ya two get to know each other better. You guys did the rest though. We just thought you'd turn into good friends. I   
have to admit, I am rather happy you two love each other. You look so cute together!" Gunjin explained. "Ohhh...t-thanks!" Trowa complimented, then landed. Para managed to kick open the door to his mini Gundam and demanded a ride in Gunjin's. 

"What happened?" a confused Noin asked. "Para and Gunjin set this up...set us up...." Trowa explained. "WHA?!?!" Noin was shocked "W-would that mean...we're over before we've even begun...?" Her heart was sinking....it had not even been an hour....the feeling of loneliness was resetting itself in her heart...the void was already growing...oh...oh God.... Trowa shook his head, "Para told me you liked me....No...baby, listen...I'd never leave you. You gave me the gift of love--you're love. The only way I can express thanks is to return it." It didn't help. She was a fool to believe Trowa could love her for who she was. Her eyes teared up... "But...but if it was all just a set up..." Oh no...she realized how truly alone she was...even with Miliardo. "It doesn't matter. It was only by the grace of God and their motivation I'm even saying this...as a kid I underwent a LOT of stress...." Trowa explained. ....stress? 

Noin looked up at Trowa, hey sympathetic, soft eyes flooded with hurt emotions. "T-Trowa..." she was at a loss of words. "L-Lucrezia...M...may I tell you a secret? It's my darkest secret...I've never shared it with anybody before..." Para and Gunjin watched from their Gundam, sharing some jerky. Noin nodded...and out came the secret. "As a child...working with the military...I...I was....m-m-molested by the other men...nothing beyond fondling....but...it was horrible..." a wave of shock hit the three who were within earshot. "I...I don't know what to say..." Para recalled the searing pain of the past, ripping back into his soul like a dull knife. Noin's eyes were wide, and crying rivers. "I didn't know your childhood was so horrible!" Noin said, feeling extreme sympathy for her lover. "It went on for a long time....until the war....The original Trowa Barton...it was him...I stole his name out of hatred!!!" Hatred indeed. For a long time Trowa was revered to as "Nanashi", which meant "NoName." Then Trowa Barton, Nanashi's mechanic, died. Nanashi watched as his violator hit the ground, sputtering and spasming until finally dying. Nanashi didn't blink, didn't flinch, just stole his name, violated him in death as the original Trowa had violated Nanashi. Trowa stole his innocence, and Nanashi stole his name. 

Para was trying to hold back tears...they weren't for Trowa's pain, but his own. "V...Vegca...my wife dearest...was violated in a similar way...by her own brother!!!" Gunjin was speechless. 

Noin lifted Trowa's head, so their eyes locked. "Listen, I don't care if your name is Luzbel or something, but I just want you to know that I'll always be here for you, okay? I'll comfort you if you're feeling low. You can always trust me, Trowa, because I care for you..." Trowa hugged her. "Ohhh...Lucrezia...I love you so much." Noin smiled and gave him an Eskimo kiss. "Noin...may I invite you into the cockpit of HeavyArms?" Trowa offered... 

"We all endure trauma at one point or another...it seems so unusual...but...you as earthlings have such large   
tendency to hurt one another. Your stance on emotion is so weak minded that often lives are destroyed for a few moments of personal fulfillment...." Gunjin hesitated, and just looked down...what was she to do? She's never cried before...she's never tried to feel pain! FUCK! Get out of my head! As a world-class soldier this could get you killed! Para continued, "And you've developed a system of belief with an ultimate power that basis his stance on love and forgiveness...but then one assumes all things are forgiven and they selfishly take as they choose, with the mentality that one will be forgiven for all things..." Gunjin turned away...her eyes welling up in tears....Para looked toward her...the young Japanese girl tried to hide her face. "Am I upsetting you?" Gunjin quickly responded with "No! Everything...is...fine!" "No...what's the matter?" Para demanded. Gunjin swallowed hard. "Well...what you said...it...brought back memories...about what happened to my family... I've never cried about it, though." she struggled to stop crying, "I've never had someone to comfort me...since everyone was killed...and all my friends...turned their backs on me...   
Kathleen's a good friend...but she doesn't know what...I've been through..." 

Oh my God... What that poor girl must have went through..."May I...may I hug you?" Para requested. Gunjin sniffled. "Vegca told me a hug can sometimes help." Gunjin nodded, and Para embraced her...there was something about his warmth...about him....that offered protection the likes of which she never knew. For what must have been hours they cried together, over their traumatic pasts...clearing out years of emotional baggage, and creating new paths from the erased destruction. Para explained how his family was killed by a "fruity green alien in drag" and... 

Zarbon: WHAT?!?!? I'm fruity? 

Matt: Uhh....what the hell!?!? Security!!! ...waitasec...I'm in my living room...o_o 

Zarbon: I'm handsome...but I didn't know I was fruity! 

Matt: o_o WELL YOU ARE!!! GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE, GAYROD!!!! 

Moni: GO ON SELLING YER FRUITS!! WE DON'T NEED U HERE!! ::throws her empty coke can at Zarbon:: 

Matt: Ladies and gentlemen, surprise cameo by my inspiration for this story: Monica Ras! 

Zarbon: *sniff* .... *explodes* 

Moni: YAY! NO MORE FRUITS TA SELL, HUH?!?! GYAHAHAHAHAHA!!   
  
Matt: o_o All that's left is his fruity braid. 

Moni: O.O EEE! 

Matt: *gives it to Duo* 

Duo: What do I do with this? 

Matt: Make fun of it. Ridicule it for being shorter and thinner than yours. o_o That took up a lot of space...back to the story! 

Duo: ??? 

Trowa and Noin sat in the small cockpit, kissing and snuggling, and for the first time Trowa had deeply kissed Noin. The feeling of Trowa's warm, wet tongue was a surprise...it tasted like SweetTarts. "Trowa...you're so much different from any other guy I've known... You seemed so cold before, with that   
expressionless face, but now you're so loving..." she took Trowa's hand in hers, then squeezed, Trowa affectionately squeezed back, "You brought it out, love. I couldn't mask myself if I were to care or you....." he took her wet mouth in his once more, during the kiss Noin thought... This is nothing like I imagined. I never thought of ending up with Trowa, but now that I'm with him, I feel so much better...Trowa thought of how lucky he was...and slid his hand in her back pocket...to search for Starbursts. 

"Let's go get some pizza." Para suggested. "YEAH!" Gunjin agreed, already bringing Doubleaxe to full throttle. Para slammed into the back pretty hard, hurting his head. "I shoulda wore a seatbelt." They searched for a while, then landed in front of a crappy low-rate food-chain wannabes that cook their pizza's horribly oh, fuck!! LISTEN YOU BASTARDS, I WANT MY $8 BACK! DO YOU HERE ME, YOU FRIGGIN' BAD PIZZA MAKING...uhh...I mean..."Don't forget to use The Club, Gunjin." she grinned and pulled it out, "AH! Yes! Of course! And I have... A BLUE ONE! DUH NA NA!!!! Do ya think we'll get a ticket?" Gunjin asked, walking into the pizza joint. Para shrugged, "Us? No way. I'll nuke whoever has the oysters!" Gunjin raised an eyebrow, "Oysters?" 

"What the!" Noin didn't have a good reaction for Trowa's hands in her pants. He slipped out the Starbursts and smiled, then popped one into his lover's mouth. The two continued their make-out session as Trowa licked at Noin's neck, sucking and kissing as he went up in down...It's gonna leave a mark...but...oh who cares! she giggled and hissed, something deep and sexy that Trowa didn't expect...but he only wanted more of it. He lowered her head and traced her lips with his tongue, Noin took it into her mouth and smiled, reaching and tugging at his shirt. Trowa lifted it off, hearing an excited "WHOO!" emanate from Noin. 

"FOOD! Waiter! We need FOOD!" Para called. The squatty, prissy waiter appeared. "What will you have?" Para cocked an eye at him "I came to this pizza joint for the lobster, shit-for-brains. What do you think we're gonna have? A PIZZA. Waddaya want on it, Gunjin?" Gunjin grinned, "Anything...and everything! Give us the works." 

Noin moved her finger along Trowa's bare chest, the sexy Gundam pilot took her finger and placed it in his mouth, sucking on it. Noin proceeded to tickle him with her wet finger. Trowa kissed her wrist, and made Noin giggle. Trowa pulled her closer, holding her to him. "Whoo! Gettin' a little personal, eh Trowa?" Noin smirked, then pulled back Trowa's head and licked at his neck. "Just kiddin, babe!" 

"Alright...the works for the heavily armed girl and the guy with the tail." Gunjin grabbed the waiter and pulled him onto the table, "You makin' fun of us?" she asked. Para formed a fireball with his hand, "I LOVE sterilizing pansies." the waiter screamed out. "NOO NO!" the waiter ran away, saying their order will be ready in a moment. "WHOO! That was fun! Who else can we scare the shit out of?" Gunjin asked, a mad lust for destruction in her eyes. "Watch this!" Para formed a ki ball and directed it into the bathroom...where he detonated it. Gunjin watched as people flocked out of the bathroom, pants halfway down. "HAHAHAHAHA!!!" What REALLY cracked her up was when one man...which just the smallest burning fabric on his boxers....cut the cheese and exploded. "You try!" Para said, giving her some energy. 

Trowa pulled Noin directly onto his lap, kissing her. "God...I love you so much, Lucrezia." She smiled and kissed his forehead. "I love you, too. I can't believe it's taken so long for us to realize just how right we are for each other..." ...Noin had always had a lust for dangerous men...men like Zechs Marquise, the Lightning Barron...Miliardo Peacecraft...but she was too loving for that type of violent, passive man. "Time can make your dreams come true, if you allow it to." Trowa explained. Noin giggled, "That rhymed, silly...and with you...it's right." Trowa cracked a smile, then turned serious. "Lucrezia...dear...have you ever been intimate before?" Noin blushed.. "No...n-never." she smiled a girlish smile. Trowa returned the smile "Same...but with your permission, I'd like to be your first." Noin looked into Trowa's sad, dark eyes....and nodded. "I'd love it." 

The charred waiter limped over to the table, carrying the pizza. "Take it...free of charge." Gunjin whooped excitedly. "WHOO! Free grub! Can we get as much as we want?" the waited looked down, "!!! YOU'RE THE NEW MANAGERS! Just...don't hurt me..." the two friends high-fived each other. "WHOO HOO! Pizza party! I'll invite the guys!" he began punching numbers into the cell phone. Heero picked up...he had just awoke from sleep, so Para couldn't resist yelling "WAAAAAAAASSSSSSAAAAAAAAAAAAAAP?!!?!?!?!" ...next thing he knew, Duo was on the line. "Wha? Pizza party! Cool! Where?"   
"Uhh...Ver E. Shitty Pizza Joint."   
"Cool! See ya there!!!"   
"They're comin!" Para announced. 

Trowa felt Noin's muscle....it was trembling hard. "Are you okay?" he asked. "Yeah. I'm kinda nervous. I've never been very open with anybody...if you know what I mean..." "....Oh....I'm nervous too... I   
wish these things came with instructions manuals...." Trowa joked. Noin giggled...the music playing from HeavyArms' CD player spewed out a hot love song...it was provoking passion within the two. The sound of the drums in rhythm with their hearts...they began to kiss more heavily now. Both were sweating...revealing primal animal urge normally withheld. Trowa tugged at Noin's shirt, and pulled it off, so nervous he fumbled with her bra, "Listen...don't be so nervous." Noin reassured, "Think of it as science class...and I'll be your experiment." Noin giggled. Trowa grinned, "I'm hoping to get an A plus." he said, finally unhooking it. Lucrezia helped him remove it, "I think you will...with a few extra plusses at the end." Noin leaned closer to Trowa, kissing him hotly as he fondled her breasts. She edged close onto his lap, rubbing the crotch of his pants with hers...she could tell he was hot....he could tell she wanted him...this was it. 

"Kick ASS!" Gunjin said cheerily. "Okay!" Para took this literally...and begin booting the waiter in the ass. "THANK YOU SIR, MAY I PLEASE HAVE ANOTHER??!?!?!" he asked, his voice crying in pain as Gunjin laughed. "Alright....TO THA MOON!" Para gave him a hard boot, sending the waiter flying through the roof...then landing somewhere outside...he didn't hear much, except for "Oh! The humanity! Please...sir...held me! My colon has collapsed on itself!" ......"What's taking the pilot's so long?" Para asked. Gunjin shrugged. "It's Quatre. He's a shitty navigator." Para said. (Don't you find it awkward that Para only met these guys today? 0_o) 

Chapter 6:   
Insanity Crisis! Extremely Long, Violent Author and Producer Segment! Romance, love, and Wufei's Laundry! 

Trowa struggled with his pants, yanking down hard at them. Noin assisted him and giggled, "Man Trowa! Your pants are tight!" Trowa grinned. "You'd be surprised. I haven't seen my own ass since I first put these on!" Noin laughed as Trowa yanked them down, "Now, may I have the honor of undressing you?" Noin nodded and smiled as Trowa undressed her. "I never thought in a million years I'd be doing this..." Trowa admitted. Noin nodded, "Same with me...I always thought I'd end up with Zechs...and he's certainly not one for this kinda thing." she smiled, "You'd be surprised how Zechs would cry during romance movies." 

Matt: Okay people...here's an extremely long commentary involving Moni and me. ^_^ You know what Noin said has a lot of truth to it. Zechs really ain't one for this kinda thing. 

Moni: Damn straight. He's a wimp! 

Matt: ^_^ Actually, he's just sorta uptight...o_o Imagine him just seeing Noin nude...o_o 

Moni: Haha! He'd piss his pants! 

Matt: He's too uptight. 

Moni: Yeppers. Wimpy, stupid, girly man he be. 

Zechs: Stop makin' fun of me!!! *sniiff* 

Moni: I can't help it! ::pokes him with a stick:: 

Zechs: OW! 

Moni: MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! 

Zechs: *pout* 

Moni: WOMAN!!!! 

Zechs: I'm not a woman!!!! 

Moni: U look more like one than I DO!!! 

Zechs: I...uhh...we.....SO?!?!!? 

Moni: ::points and laughs at him:: Maybe you should have a sex change!! 

Zechs: I'm more of a man than my mother! ...I mean...uhh...   
  
Moni: ::dies laughing:: I SHOULDA SAW THAT ONE COMING!!!   
  
Zechs: *pout* 

Moni: See? Now yer even ACTING like a woman! 

Zechs: ...stoppit...my makeup's run-er...don't get me mad. 

Moni: ::falls over laughing:: HAHA! MAKEUP!! ::thinks for a second:: I DUN EVEN WEAR MAKEUP!!! 

Zechs: ;_; 

Matt: You dun wear makeup! That kicks ass! 

Moni: DAMN STRAIGHT! I'm the only living tomboy my age! 

Matt: Hey, that's cool! ^_^ ...makeup scares me. (Keep ya pants on, the story's comin!!!) 

Moni: My mom tries to put it on me a lot. I end up making a mess pushing all the stuff away. =P 

Matt: >=) Cool! 

Moni: Yeppers! 

Zechs: ...I'm not a wimp...Stoppit! 

Moni: But we can't help it!! 

Matt: *smacks Zechs* Yeah!!! 

Zechs: *pout pout* 

Moni: Yeah! ::punches Zechs in the arm:: 

Matt: *hits Zechs with a steel Krillin* 

Zechs: WAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!! 

Moni: WOO! Steel Krillin! ::hugs the steel Krillin:: He's so cute! ^.^ 

Matt: Ain't he? 

Steel Krillin: ...... (it's steel...it doesn't talk) 

Zechs: *pout* But he hurts.... 

Moni: ::pats S.K.'s head:: SO CUTE! Too bad he dun have a steel version of the real Krillin's hat... ...Wimp... 

Matt: ^_^ *hands you a steel cap* They're detachable. 

Zechs: I'm not! 

Moni: WOO! ::put the hat on him:: SO CUUUUUUUTE!! Zechs, you ARE!! 

Matt: ^_^ Holdon a sec, *smacks Zechs with the cap* 

Zechs: OW!!!! 

Moni: WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! 

Matt: ^_^ 

Moni: ZECHS SUX ASS! ZECHS SUX ASS!! 

Zechs: Holdon! I only did that on...AAAHH!!! 

Matt: HAHAHA! 

Moni: ((O.o)) HAHAHA!! 

Zechs: ;_; 

Matt: Crybaby. 

Moni: ...::kix Zechs:: 

Zechs: OOOOOOOOOOOW! 

Matt: What a wussy! He wears diapers, I bet. 

Zechs: they're prescription! o_o CRAP! 

Moni: BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAABY!!! 

Matt: Yeah! 

Zechs: ...whut...? WAAAH! 

Moni: ::punches him over and over again:: It's like beating up on my bros, but he's too much of a girl to fight back! 

Zechs: Uhh! Stoppit!!! 

Matt: *stomps Zech's head* 

Moni: ::keeps punching him:: Sorry, but I can't do that! 

Zechs: Whhhhyyyy? 

Matt: Cuz...yer a pansy. 

Moni: Yeppers. 

Matt: *pounds Zechs head s'more* 

Moni: ::punches him s'more:: 

Zechs: WAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!! 

(just thought I'd start the chapter off with Zechs gettin' his ass womped ^_^) 

Trowa touched Noin...his fingers made her tremble. His hand glided across her mound, and he brought his mouth to her. "TROWA--!" Noin was surprised...oh...it was such a wonderful sensation...his soppy tongue gliding across her body...Zechs would have never gone down on her, and she knew Trowa didn't want anything in return. She closed her eyes and sighed, purring. This was the most pleasurable experience in her life...but…oh! "Trowaaaa...." she kissed his head. "Yes love?" Noin smiled at him. "Nothing... Don't you think the others will wonder where we are if we're gone for so long?" She asked, wishing she could defy her nagging intellect. Trowa thought for a moment, "Ohhh...you're right...I'm sorry for being so greedy....should we just get down to it?" That was cute. Trowa saw himself as greedy. "I guess we should...maybe the others haven't noticed though..." Noin suggested, then sat down on his lap, and kissed him. Trowa deepened the kiss, slipping his tongue in her mouth and grinding it against hers. Oh...he tasted salty...she could taste herself on him. Noin looked into his eyes, not noticing that he fumbling to open a condom Duo put in his bed as a prank. Who knew this would come in handy? Trowa thought, kissing Noin once again. "Mind moving, hunni? I need to put this thing on." ...Noin was lost in his eyes, smiling stupidly. "L-Lucrezia?" Trowa asked, "Are you alright?" Noin's smile widened, "Yeah. Jus' thinking about how sweet and handsome you are..." she explained. "Ohhh...well, I..um...err...eh..." he blushed, "Thanks, beautiful." his red face made Noin smile, "Hehe! Made ya blush!" Trowa smirked, "Ohhh! C'mere, cutie!" he kissed her, still fumbling with the rubber. Noin finally realized what Trowa was doing, and thought one thing: WHOO! He managed to slip it on, and told Noin that it was going to hurt a little. Noin nodded and kissed Trowa's neck. Trowa lifted her onto him, and lowered her slowly onto him. Noin's eyes widened as Trowa struck her virginity, and gasped as he broke through her...a wave on tight, intense pain running through her, followed by a wave of extreme pleasure. She let out a small cry of pain and clutched him, breathing hard. Trowa moved his lover over his body in a soft rhythm, the feeling of their love exploding through their bodies. Trowa made several pleasurable grunts, animal-ish noises...noises confirming pleasure, confirming love, and all that in which embodied the two lovers in their heated embrace. They were sweating, and Trowa's motions were now rough, and hard, slamming Noin onto him, and kissing her neck. "Ohhh...Lucrezia....you're so warm...so hot..." Trowa said...oh, and she was. Her body was like fire on him, a fire burning with passion and love, all released in this one moment of erotic emotion. "T-Trowa... This is the first time...I've felt this way..." It was the first time she felt an erotic emotion, the first time she felt love in the form of passion, oh, it was magical. "I....I want you to feel this way forever...ohhh...I wish it didn't have to end...." Trowa's voice was shaky, but his honesty was pure. "Oh...Trowa...oh, I know!" she didn't want to clutch him...she didn't want to stop the rythem....the heated lovers continued to conduct their passion play--their own symphony of emotion, arms entwined in such an erotic moment...it was all that could be felt...all that their world seemed to consist of, this burning heat. "L-Lucrezia...dear...I'm close!!!" Trowa was going to explode...Noin's breaths became unstable, her body was shaking....Oh...oh my GOD! "Trowa...m-me toooo..." Trowa let out an excited yelp, and pulled her onto him, he held her close, not letting go..."I want us to climax together....I love you so muuuch..." Noin tightened the embrace, holding him close to her sweating body... "Me too....Trowa...t-this feels so special to me...oh!!!" Their embrace intensified...they clutched each other... "I've started!" Trowa announced...Noin didn't want to say anything...she just wanted it to come...but she couldn't help it...just as Trowa screamed her name..."LucreziaaaaaaAAAAHHH!!!" she screamed "T-TROWA!!" ...it was an awkward moment...they both felt hot and wet...it was a moment of pure oneness, the two lovers clutched each other, they didn't want it to end.....Don't let it end....their thoughts were the same. Don't ever let it end....ever....   
  


"Well, it's about damn time!" Para said as the Gundam Pilots walked it. Wufei looked pissed. "I TOLD you not to trust Quatre!" Gunjin shot Para an awkward look and chuckled, "Guess you were right..." Para said nothing, and chucked a pizza slicer at Quatre. He ducked, and it hit the wall, and stuck there. "Darn! Missed!" "Sooooo close!" Gunjin added. After a long time of boring waiting, the pizza's had come. Gunjin threatened to kill the guy if more pizza weren't on the way...but when the waiter went to get the cook he trying to escape out of the window. "Damn it!" Gunjin said, pulling at the cook...but the wide-bellied cook was stuck. "Ugh! How did a lard-ass like yourself assume he'd escape out of the window?" Para and Gunjin pulled at the lardy man, but it failed...horribly. "Let's use your Gundam." Para suggested. 

Trowa smiled, "Did I get an A?" he asked Noin cutely, Noin smiled and winked, saying "An A plus with a   
crap load of extra credit for a job extremely well done." kissed him. "Thank you, Ms. Noin." Trowa complimented. Noin smiled and got dressed. "I guess we gotta go find the guys now." Trowa suggested. Noin nodded, "We can use the radar to find'm." Trowa, not thinking, hit the throttle, sending Noin into the side of the seat. Trowa stopped, "Oh! Sorry!" Noin sat down on his lap "No problem." she smiled, buckled in, and the two took off. 

Gundam Doubleaxe Eclipse prodded the fat man with the butt of it's axe....but the fat man wouldn't budge. "Harder!" Para said. "Okay!" Gunjin replied. Doubleaxe Eclipse took a swing golf-style at the cook, making fly into the wall and splatter like a frog in a microwave. "Eek! Too hard!" Gunjin noted. Para stood there...speechless for a few moments...then breaking his silence with a comment strait from his heart: "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAA!!!!! DO THAT AGAIN!" Gunjin thought for a second. "Crap! Now who will fix our pizza?" Para bowed his head, "Hmmm....what about Quatre? He's like a house wife!" Gunjin nodded. 

"NO! I always had my servants cook for me!" Quatre said as Para and Gunjin picked him up. "Darn! We need somebody who knows how to adjust the oven at the right temperature (359 Degrees), and how to properly cook for as long as it should be (20-30 minutes)." Para said. "Wait...Para...why don't you do it?" Gunjin suggested. "Oh yeah!" Just as Para placed the pizza in the oven he heard Wufei say "Duuuuuuuuude.......Trowa's heeeeeere." just as he woke up. 

"Hi guys." Trowa said as he walked inside the pizza joint, with Noin at his heels. Heero raised an eyebrow at them, "What the Hell took you too so long?" Trowa didn't hesitate, "Laundry. We had to do the laundry." "Laundry?" Quatre asked curiously. " Noin put her hand on Trowa's shoulder and waved the other "Yep! A whole bunch of laundry, too!" she said with a smile. "...Lovers doing the laundry... Nice first date." a drunken-sounding Wufei said, "As if you should know, Wufei?" Heero questioned. "So? Wufei, you need your laundry done!" Trowa shot back, "Yeah!" Noin backed up. Wufei said nothing, and fell asleep again.   


Para and Gunjin took a step from the pizza, and walked over to the table. Para sniffed the air, "I hope it wasn't my laundry! You two smell like dead fish!" Gunjin said nothing, and looked out the window. Noin looked at Trowa, he looked back, they both giggled. Noin rubbed Trowa's back and smiled, "It was..umm..uhhh..." she giggled once again, "It was Wufei's laundry!" Para looked at them once again, "You sure?" he took a whiff of Wufei, "!!!" Para sat down, lightheaded, "You guys smell like dead fish, and Wufei smells like a dead skunk, ran over twice and shit on!" "Ew..." Noin said. Trowa sat at a table close to the other pilots, and Noin sat next to him. "So...when's the pizza ready?" Trowa asked. Para looked somewhat stressed; "It'll be done in a sec, man! Keep your pants on!" he said in a tone harsher than he ment it to be. Noin's eyes grew unusually wide at Para's comment about keeping his pants on. "Ehe..hehehe..." she giggled like a horny schoolgirl. "Noin? You okay?" Para asked, narrowing his eyes at her. "Yeah, yeah! I'm fine...just...fine." she said with a nervous smile...shooting looks at everybody. Trowa stood up, "I'll be right back." he said and took off toward the restrooms. "Yeah...I got some business to attend to as well..." Para said as soon as Trowa vanished behind the door. 

Trowa closed his eyes, a steady stream of urine flowing into the urinal. "That must've been one heavy load, you're licking--I mean--looking pretty sweaty." Para's voice was like a knife in his back, "Noin does too. You must have been working it--I mean--working pretty hard. Although, you two did cum very hard--I mean--come together for it, so there was multiple orgasms--I mean-- multiple effort. There's really no reason to be sweating while making sweet, sweet love--I mean--doing the laundry." Trowa turned to face the Saiya-jin, looking annoyed. "What are you imploring? That Lucrezia and I had sex?" Para looked at him innocently, "Oh...I'm sorry, I'm not imploring anything, my Turrets Syndrome is just acting up, ASSHOLE!" Trowa didn't flinch, "You don't have any disorder." Para shrugged, "I know. I just can't pass up a chance to call anybody an asshole...Oh, by the way, I'd put that away before you poke somebody's eye out." 

Trowa walked out of the bathroom, annoyed, to find Heero being chased by Noin. "Gimme my Starbursts back!!!" she yelled, throwing things at Heero, "NOT UNTIL YOU GIVE ME BACK MY HOHOS, WHORE!!!" Trowa looked angrily at Heero, and tackled him, causing Noin to trip over them. Trowa punched Heero in the face. "Don't call her a whore." Trowa said with iron in his voice. "Trowa, baby, please move." Noin said. Trowa rolled off of Heero, and Noin kicked Heero in the stomach, but Heero stood up. "Where are my Starbursts??" Noin demanded. Heero searched his pockets, "I don't have'm on me." Next thing Heero knew he was being clobbered with a baseball bat screaming "ASSSSSSSSSSHOLE!!!" "Lucrezia!" Trowa called. She stopped and looked at him. He tossed her the pack, "I stole them from him when I tackled him."THANKIES, TROWA-CHAN!" she said happily and kissed him. "Pizza's done!" Para called from the next room.   


Chapter 7:   
The Pizza is Ready! Enter Vegca, the pretty Saiyan with problems!   


Para laid out the pizza, expecting Gunjin to be all over it like flies to shit-flavored bubblegum...but instead it was Duo who slammed his head into the pizza. Gunjin stared blankly out the window. "Is there something wrong Gunjin?" she sighed, "Nah...I'm good." Para shrugged and turned toward the pizza...you know, I don't think they're hungry anymore... 

"Hi everybody!" a female Saiyan walked into the room, and decided to kick Wufei for some reason. "Vegca!" Para called, "Everybody, meet my wife, Vegca!" Vegca nodded and kicked Trowa...for some reason. "Ow." He remarked in monotone. Vegca got mad and kicked him again, "SCREAM, RETARD!" Trowa just got mad and put on his clown mask, "BOO!" he yelled. "G'yah!!! AAAAAAAAHHHHH! CLOWN!! GIT IT AWAY!!!!" Trowa began chasing Vegca. "I'm scared of clowns too." Heero said, taking a peek at Trowa. "HOLY SHIT! CLOWN!!!" he turned to run, and hit Quatre. "Gaah!! GO AWAY, CLOWN!" Vegca kicked Trowa right in the family jewels. 

Gunjin sighed and walked out of the pizza joint, Para was about to follow her, but he saw Duo do the same, but hesitate. "What's troubling her?" Para asked. Heero shrugged, "She's lonely, I can only assume." Duo flinched, he seemed as distant as she was, "She's been alone ever since I first met her at Maxwell Church in the L2 colony cluster." he seemed to slip, and was very distant. Para went to confront her. She was on the shoulder of Gundam Doubleaxe Eclipse. "Gunjin...? Are you okay? Do you want to talk?" Gunjin sighed and turned away, "No." Para bowed his head, the confusion distorting him, "I won't force you to say anything, just remember what I told ya. Keepin' some things inside can fuck ya up..." Gunjin turned away. 

Vegca looked around. "Losers. All losers." she picked up each Gundam pilot and locked them in a closet. Trowa looked around and noticed Noin wasn't there. "Lucrezia? HELP! It's cold in here!" he called. Noin had been missed because she was in the little girl's room. "Okay!" she said, fumbling with the door. After getting it open, she was blindsided and forced into the closet. Heero looked around, "Holy crap! Everybody's here, even Treize's ghost!" The ghost of a well-dressed military man sighed. "I was locked in here by Lady Une a few days back. She got pissed because I said I never loved her." he said. Trowa thought for a moment, "Hmm…where is Zechs and Une anyway?"....just then the door opened, and The Lightning Barron was tossed in, along with Colonel Une. "Well, now the gang's all here." Quatre said. "How did I get here?" Zechs asked, suddenly his eyes caught Noin's, and he shuddered...almost about to cry. Trowa grinned and whispered to Zechs "...She always tells me how I'm just SO much better than you." "WHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?!?!?!" Zechs cried out, his eyes tearing up. "And we danced together...and hugged, and watched romance movies....and I didn't cry!" Trowa continued to tease. "B-but..." Zechs was on the verge of a breakdown. Noin stuck her tongue out at Zechs, and he whimpered. "Plus, she let me read her diary...and all it said was BAD things about you!" Zechs took another look at Noin, and broke down crying. Noin looked at Trowa and grinned, saying, "You're so EVIL! Hehehe!" Trowa then "accidentally" dropped the photo Para took of them kissing. The Lightning Barron's eyes widened, " ...This...This is FAKE!" he remarked, spurting tears. "Nuh uh! See?" Trowa grabbed Noin and they embraced, kissing in the exact pose, what topped it off was Noin's surprised expression. "WAAAAHH!!!" Zechs continued to cry like a little baby. Trowa was ready to top it off, "Hey, Zechs! Lookit Noin's neck! Tell me what you see!" Zechs walked over and caught a glimpse of the huge, round love bite. His mouth dropped open, and Zechs fainted in a puddle of tears. 

"It's Duo, isn't it?" Para asked, "You have feelings for him?" Gunjin was silent for a moment...then nodded. "Yes...I always have...but he's been too hung up on Hirde." Para bowed his head, thinking. Well, this worked once... Para jumped down, his tough Saiyan body undamaged in the fall, he walked back into the pizza joint, and unlocked the closet. "Duo! Gunjin's got some Twinkies, and she wants to share." Para said. "Oh bo- waitasec...Gunjin doesn't like Twinkies!" Duo thought for a moment. "Exactly!" Para began, "She wants you up there for other reasons!" Duo looked at him funny. "She's trying to get ya up there to tell ya she likes ya!" Para explained. Duo's eyes got wide, "HUH?!!?!?" Para smirked, "She thinks your the   
best, man! She's never been able to tell ya before now! Too afraid you were hung up on Hirde!" ...Duo had no idea how to react. 

  
Chapter 8:   
Love's a-brewin, Relationship Troubles, Ducks, and thongs, Thongs, THONGS!!!!!   


"Yup! She thinks yer tha main man! Go up there, and tell her how you feel. It's gotta be love!" Para explained. Duo just stood in a blind shock. Gunjin...likes me? Duo just stared blankly...lost in thought. Vegca smiled, she was a sucker for romances. "Yoohoo? Duo?" Para waved Quatre in front of him. "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Quit that!!" Quatre's girlish scream made Duo awake. "Wha-huh?" he was disoriented. "C'mon! Git up there!" Vegca urged. "Yeah!" Para backed up, dumping Quatre into a trashcan. Duo looked around nervously, "B-but I dunno what to do!" Vegca said nothing, just picked up Duo, flew over to Gunjin (who was now on the ground and holding a cute puppy), and dropped Duo off. "Special delivery, sign here, here'n'here." Para stood by and watched, stuffing Quatre deeper into the trash as he wailed like a little schoolgirl. 

"So...Zechs....you ever deeply kiss Noin?" Trowa asked. Zechs shook his head, "N-no..." Trowa grinned, and Zechs broke out in tears. "She ever seen ya barechested?" Zechs nodded. "...She saw me without a   
shirt when I had that heart attack thingy after riding the Tallgeese." Trowa chuckled. " ...but...she never touched it!" Zechs erupted in tears...yet AGAIN. "Tallgeese...a gayass machine for a gay ass pilot." Noin remarked. Just then, a real goose waddled in. "AFLAC!" it said...then exploded. "Well....that was a little strange." Trowa remarked. 

Vegca smirked. "Be a good girl and give Duo a kissy!" she said happily. Para was now jamming Wufei in the trash along with Quatre. "WAAAAAAAA! NATAKUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!" Wufei cried. Gunjin blushed. "...g'wan." Vegca urged. The two didn't budge. "Dammit, I gotta do EVERYTHING!" Para said, flying over to them, and pushing Duo into Gunjin, causing them to embrace. The awkward moment of silence was broken as a young man touched down aside the couple. "WASSSSSSSSSSAAAAAAAAAAP peeps!?!??!!?!?! What's goin' sky high?" It was Hood Briefs, a Saiya-jin/human hybrid. "Hey Hood!" everybody called to him. Hood shot a look over to Duo and Gunjin, "WOO WOO! Gettin' jiggy wit it!!" Para smirked, "Hey, can we get a little romantic music here?" Hood smiled brightly, and pulled out a saxophone, launching into "I Want To Spend My Lifetime Loving You" Duo and Gunjin began slowly to sway in a romantic dance. Duo leaned over to whisper to Gunjin, "Para told me what you think about me. Sorry I made ya think I liked Hirde that much. I like you a lot more... After all, I HAVE known you longer than her, and even though I still don't know that much about you, you are better than her in more ways I can say...." Gunjin said nothing....just smiled. 

Trowa lurched out from an alleyway, staggering about, shooting off gibberish from his mouth. "Lend me your ear while I call you a fooooo-ooooo-oooool! You were kissed by a witch, one night in the   
wooooo-ooooo-oooood....." Para cocked an eye at Trowa, his eyes examining him heavily. After careful analysis, Para ended up at a logical conclusion. "Trowa's spazzed out!" Trowa looked at Para goofily, "Nah...I just met this friendly bum....he gave me these wicked drops!" just then, an old, smelly bum placed his arm around Trowa's shoulder. "WAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSUUUUUUUUUUPPPPPP!?!" asked the bum. Hood stopped playing for one moment, just to call out "WAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSAAAAAAAAAAAABBBBBBBI!!!!" ...Trowa punched Zechs in the nose, laughed, and fell into Noin, his eyes like dishes. "Huh?! TROWA! You okay?!?!" her voice showing the motherly concern she was famous for displaying in times of...zzzzz...I mean, uhh... "Trowa's a druggy-clown." remarked Vegca. Noin cradled her love, and put a Starburst in his mouth. "Better?" she asked. For a moment Trowa didn't respond, but then he let muttered something in a low voice, "Mmmm...sweeeeeet.....chewy......" 

(warning, extreme zanyness from herein) 

"Hey, Para, I got you a new hat!" Vegca said as she placed a thong on his head, causing Hood to laugh. "HA! You gots underwear on yer head!" Hood didn't laugh long, as Vegca came in with a dump truck full of thongs and poured it on his head. Hood flew out of the stack of thongs, just as special guest star...or not....SisQo, came out, singing the thong song. "I'm sicka that song!" Hood said, chasing after SisQo with a thong. "G'AH! I'M SCARED OF THONGS!" SisQo said, running away. Trowa picked up a thong, and laughed. "This says 'Property of Zechs Marquise'!" Zechs quickly snatched the thong, saying "GIMMIE   
THAT!!"   
"Why do YOU need a thong??" Trowa asked.   
"I jus'...have one..." Zechs said, blushing.   
Noin took the thong, examined it, and started laughing. "LOOKIE! IT EVEN HAS PURPLE HEARTS ON IT!!!" Trowa then showed everybody. Para peeled the thong off of his head, "Who's is this?!?!!?" Vegca denied it being hers. Para took a whiff of it; "Better not be Quatre's!" "....You sniffed it?" was Vegca's reaction. Quatre pointed to a thong with purple one with pink and red hearts, "Um...no...Mine's over there..." Hood glared at Para. "Dun sniff thongs, dude. Shit like that is bad." Para was, in all, pretty stunned. Vegca blushed, "Awww...okay, it's mine, but I got it just for you." Para's eyes widened, "For me, but...ohhh..." Vegca just stood there for a second, then flung a thong at Hood, yelling "Dodge Thong!" Hood ducked, and- 

Duck: ALFAC! 

Hood: 0_o? *blows up the duck* 

...and soon there was an all out thong war. Thongs flying through the area....who knows where they came from, they were THONGS!!!! THONGS, THONGS, THONGS!!!! "UGH!" Gunjin said, disgusted. Noin looked at Trowa, who too was flinging thongs. "Thats it!" she said, being hit with a thong. "I'm gettin' the hell outta here!" She began to storm away, her house not being far from there. "Where'll you be? I'll call!" ...Noin shot a harsh, harsh look at Trowa. "When everyone grows up, I'll tell you!" Gunjin too stormed away, leaving Duo alone. She entered the cockpit of her Gundam, buckled up, then flew away. "Fuck the lot of you." Para looked at the sky, as his best friend flew away, then took off behind her, hoping to catch up. By the time Duo made it to his Gundam, Gunjin was off radar...she must be using stealth. Trowa sat down on the curb and buried his head in his hands, "...Gunjin...Lucrezia....Quatre....they're all PMS'in...." 

Noin continued to storm away, angry, thinking Damn immature teenagers... On the way, a friendly bum placed his arm about her shoulder.... "WAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUP?!?!?!" the bum asked. Noin said nothing, just punched the bum and flipped him on his back. "Bastard." 

Gunjin stopped at a cliffside overlooking the ocean, the wind blowing in her hair, the air salty, this was her spot. She needed some time to think. ...My own, special spot. She sighed. 

Lucrezia Noin kicked off her shoes, and sat down on her couch, sighing. In this world it was impossible to find true happiness...there's only...those who fake it, and one-night-stands...like Trowa. Noin closed her eyes. She was losing it. She needed some time for rest. She closed her eyes, and let sleep engulf her like a warm, warm blanket............*KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK!* Uhhh....w-what the hell? A sleepy Noin stumbled over to the door, and opened it. It was Trowa, standing with flowers and a phone book, looking like a bad, cheesy, drunken date. "What is it?" Noin's voice was harsh, and she smiled mentally at how if came out. "I've only come to say I'm sorry, Lu...Ms. Noin." Noin's eyes widened, "Noin? You...you called me Noin..." Trowa sulked his head, "I don't deserve to address you by your given name....." his voice seemed distant, "...I'm...Well, I've come up to say I'm sorry. After that there's nothing much else to say....but I love you." Noin looked at him with glassy, demanding, harsh eyes, "Whatever." she remarked coldly. Trowa hesitated...then tucked a rose into her hair. Noin's eyes softened as she ran her fingers through it, admiring the texture, the softness...it reminded her of the sweet, sensual kiss Trowa had given her just earlier in the day. "T-Trowa...." he was now going down the driveway, hands in his pockets, and his head bowed. "Yes.....Lucrezia....?" he said, not looking back. She grabbed his hand and smiled, "I'm sorry...I over-reacted." He smiled sincerely, ".No...I was being immature and childish. I get that was when I'm overly stimulated by the going-ons." Noin smiled, and shook her head, "No. I should have known you'd act that way. After all, you ARE a teenager." her attempt to place blame all on herself made Trowa smile, "Normally....I don't act that way...I'm surprised I did that myself." he tried to explain, but Noin simply winked, "You normally don't act the way you did before we met up with the guys either!" The two hugged, "Sorry 'bout getting pissed at you while I was leaving." Noin apologized. Trowa gave her a soft punch, "Wanna stay here, cool off a little?" he suggested. "Let's stay here. Everyone seems to be going nuts down there..." she agreed. "Okay! Should take my shoes off or something?" asked Trowa, his green eyes brimming with life once again. "Yeah. Want anything to eat?" offered Noin... 

"....I thought I'd found you happiness....." Para's voice surprised her, but it was like him to pull a stunt such as this, "Not with what happened back there." she replied sternly. Para shook his head, "You're very feminine...you know that?" he asked, leaning on the leg of Doubleaxe Eclipse. Gunjin studied him through the corner of her eye, "Say what?" Para shrugged, "Well, the thongs offended you...." Gunjin remained silent...until a duck landed next to her, saying "AFLAC!" ...Gunjin said nothing, just picked up the duck, and tossed it over the side of the ocean. 

Duo Maxwell searched all over her usual haunts, but Gunjin was nowhere to be found. Duo...this is Para. Get your ass to...uhhh....it's about 70 miles in your direction. Strait. You'll be pleasantly surprised. .... "What? I must me going nuts...." Duo hit the throttle. 

"Well, Gunjin, see ya. I gotta wife to attend to." Para flew away, leaving Gunjin alone....until Duo arrived. "Huh?" Gunjin asked as Duo stepped out of the cockpit of Gundam DeathScythe Hell. Gunjin knew no other way to react, so she hugged him, close and tight. "Sorry for acting like such a bitch at the pizza joint." Gunjin said silently. "Naw. You didn't act like a bitch. You just didn't know what was going   
on." Duo told her...and together, they hugged, under the moonlight, and went to sleep. 

"Goodnight, Vegca." Para said, winking at his love. Vegca gave him a small kiss on the nose, "Okay, Para-chan." she held him close, and the two held each other close, and fell asleep, right in the cockpit of her Gundam. 

Trowa stood on the balcony of Noin's rather large house, holding her close to him. He was surprised she lived alone. Noin sighed, a long, deep sigh of pleasure, "Trowa, I love you..." he held her closer, "I love you too, Lucrezia." The two lovers walked off to bed, staring deeply at each other. 

"G'night...losers." Hood said to a trash-can full of Quatre, Heero, Wufei, Lady Une, Treize's Ghost, Zechs, and a friendly bum. Hood smirked, and made a capsule house appear before his eyes.   
  


Chapter: 9   
WHOO HOO! We're almost to ten here! Rape, Death, and Chocolate-covered COFFEE BEANS!   


Para and Vegca leapt down from the open chest of Gundam Gabriel Ballistic, and began walking down the street, moaning like zombies. "Jaaaaavaaaaa..." Para shuffled down the street, past the pizza shop, where Hood just so happen to be waking up. "Hey! Para an' Vegca!" he grinned, "WAZZZZZZZZAAAAAP?" Para moaned gruffly, rubbing the stubble on his chin. "We're gonna git coffee...wanna come?" Hood nodded, "Surely!" A small jog down the deserted road, and they came across... "Cye Ko's Java?" Para ask....hey! Don't interrupt me! "Sorry...dick." I heard that! Anyhow, the two Saiya-jin and the rude little turd entered the coffee shop. Vegca sat down, got a cup of coffee, loaded it with cream and lots off sugar, and took a sip. "!!!" Vegca sprung up, sipping and slurping at the coffee, ordering more, and stealing chocolate-covered coffee beans, and just...going hyper! 

Wufei awoke, crammed comically in a very, very small trash can. He blinked a few times, then fell over. "SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITT!!" 

Para heard the distant profanity. "What ever just happened....I know you did it." Hood looked at him funny, "Who di' wha'?" 

Trowa hit the floor pretty hard, when he awoke, he was beside Noin's bed. Trowa whiped his eyes, and saw Noin had arisen too. "Heh...silly." Noin held out her hand, and picked him off the floor, kissing him as he reached her. "I'm going out to the park for my morning exercise. Wanna come?" Noin asked, going into the bathroom to change. "Sure." Trowa began, "I'll just watch." a few minutes later, Noin came out in a short top and biker shorts. 

Duo and Gunjin awoke, the sea blowing their hair behind them...the waves crashing so early...how could a scene so right have to end? Neither spoke, they just held each other. 

....It wasn't that long 'til Duo and Gunjin arrived at the coffee shop. Duo and Gunjin took a seat next to Hood, and Vegca darted around the room like a psycho fly. "Veg? You alright?" Duo asked. Vegca shot him a look, "HEGRBUIBTRRJ! $#WR^ VTRDSDFVAWW!!!!" responded Vegca. "What's gotten inta you, big sis?" A young girl strutted into the coffee shop, wearing all black and a spiked choker...and a tail. (is this still a GW fic? I can't tell....) 

Heero looked around the area, dizzy. "Good thing I'm the only one who didn't get drunk last night..." he said, with a goofy look on his face, "Isn't that right, honey...?" Heero put his arm around Zechs. 

"This is the place. Ain't it beautiful?" Noin asked, smiling her bright smile. Trowa nodded, "Yes. You look very beautiful...er..wait, you were talking about the scenery...that's nice too." Noin smiled, kissed Trowa on the head, and skated away. Trowa shot a glance to unusually big-headed person next to him, he wore a green shirt and tie...then out of nowhere this man said "Don't do drugs, mmkay? Drugs 're bad,   
mmkay?" Trowa grinned and replied sarcastically, "And you're a shining example." ...the big-headed man just shot him a look and continued to ramble. "Drugs 're bad, mmkay..." Trowa turned away, and caught a glimpse of Noin halting to let little kids pass, this made Trowa smile. Just then, a familiar, friendly bum walked up to Trowa, "WAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!?!?!?!?!" asked the bum. "Not you again! Lucrezia?!?! DEAR??" ...she was out of range. The bum just smiled, and continued to repeat himself. Trowa paused, thought, then tossed the bum into the big headed guy. Trowa took off after Noin, deciding to jog. As he caught up, he saw Noin was being assaulted by some heavy masked brute, who easily picked up Noin and carried her off into the alleyway. 

"Shit! Lucrezia!" Trowa gained ground, but the assailant was already ripping up her shirt and slamming her against a wall. "Halt!" Trowa said...but the rapist didn't listen, he just groped the now unconscious Noin. "I'm warning you, stop!" Trowa demanded. The masked man shot him a look, "Shut the fuck up, kid, or I'll cut'er!" he pulled out a switchblade....it all went by in a second. A bright flash of light, a spray of blood, and a thud. Trowa stood there, almost in shock, smoke curling off of the barrel of the Desert Eagle in his hand. Trowa ran to Noin, checked her heartbeat...She's alive...thank god. Trowa scooped her up in his arms, and walked out of the alley, holding her, she was slightly bloody, and his shirt had a few stains of another man's blood on it. Trowa walked toward Noin's home, his head bowed. Lucrezia....everything....is going to be alright....because I love you...love can't die. 

"A-Akaihi?" Hood looked up at the young lady. Akaihi smiled, and sat down. "I didn't even know you could wake up this early!" She said. Hood smirked, "I can when I sleep in one of those capsule houses. They capsulate on ya and yer screwed!" Vegca giggled and twitched, looking about crazily. "Whoa...hyper peoples!" Hood remarked. Vegca jumped at him and gave'm a noogie "That's right, Hoodzie! Hehehehe!" ...the noogie freaked Hood out, causing him to reach Hyper Saiyan level. It was a shame Vegca couldn't witness the transformation, for she had passed out from the sugar-high. Hood walked out of the coffee shop, with Akaihi close behind...Hood then turned around and sheepishly, saying "I dunno why I went outside!" They sat back down, and Hood started humming the Lone Ranger song. Para looked over to Akaihi, "Hey, Veg's sis...uh...Akaihi...you like Hoodzie?" he asked, seeing as how Hood was miles away. "Um...yeah..." Akaihi confessed, blushing. 

Trowa looked down at his ladylove...so fragile...almost like an angel. Her skin, so soft, and easily damaged. He began to clean her wounds with a wet paper towel, "...It's gonna be alright....I promise..." Trowa whispered, hoping to god she wasn't in a coma. Noin moved ever so slightly, letting out a small coo. "Lucrezia??" Trowa asked. Slowly her eyes opened, exposing her round, loving eyes. "T-Trowa...? What   
happened?" she was dizzy, her arms and head hurt. "You were badly beaten up...I...I had to kill the man who was going to do it...my shirt is stained with blood--his blood...." Trowa explained, bowing his head. Noin sprung up, regretting her action as her head began to sting. "Are...Are you okay?" she asked, eyes wide. "I'm fine...ugh...where can I put my shirt...it reeks of death....I don't want it in your presence." Trowa told Noin. She looked at the bloodied clothing...oh my God...it was bloody. "T-There's a sink over there." she pointed to the door to the laundry room. Trowa headed in that direction, and dropped the shirt in the sink. "You're blades are near the door, along with your socks, and gear. They're pretty banged up." Trowa explained while walking back. Noin felt the torn fabric of her top, and looked at Trowa with big eyes. "What...what happened while I was unconscious...?" she asked, a bit scared her assailant may have done something to her. "You were almost raped, that's why your shirt is torn...he was gonna slice   
you...so...used the gun I found in your closet to take him out." the sorrow in Trowa's voice was genuine. "Oh..." Noin's voice was distant...her Desert Eagle, Standard-Issue Preventer Sidearm, if it weren't for her... "Oh, Trowa...thank you." she sprung up and hugged him, despite her injuries. He smiled and stroked her hair, "You're welcome. Do you need anything? Food? A drink? A foot massage? Anything at all?" Noin smiled, "Just your warmth." she said, the love genuine in her voice. Noin tightened her hug, "Are you strong enough to walk on to the balcony?" Trowa asked, sparking a smile. Noin nodded, and followed Trowa outside. 

The balcony was wonderful...Noin was rarely outside, never having enough time to. The sunrise was beautiful, looking as though the sky was expressing it's gratitude toward the peace in which was brought upon by the start on a new day. Trowa had sent down a plate of bakery fresh cookies and tea. "I swung by the bakery while you were out. I know, however, I should've stayed with you." Noin's eyes got wide and she took his hand, "No, no no, that's really sweet of you." Trowa grinned and placed a cookie in her mouth, "Mmm! Choco-" she started, but Trowa was already kissing her, tasting the cookies on her mouth. Trowa stroked her black hair, and smiled. "So beautiful..." he complimented. "Thanks, Trowa-chan." Noin remarked, grinning. "I love you, Lucrezia." Trowa said, making her blush. "You have no idea how much I love you, Trowa Barton." they embraced. "I guess I don't..." Trowa said, distantly. 

"AFLAC!" a duck hopped up onto the table. "Hey! Asshole, die!" Para blasted the duck away. "Where do these things keep coming from?" he asked. Hood looked over the counter, only to be blown away by "AFFFFFLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAC!" Hood stared wide-eyed. "There's a whole group of'm back there!" Para made a ki ball in his hand, "SHINE!" he yelled, sending a ki ball over to the ducks, blowing them away. Hood let out an excited "WHOO!" Akaihi gazed out the window, stood in shock for a moment, then said "Now that's just sick." In the distance, a huge factory could be seen, spewing smoke into the air. "AFLAC Duck Factory" it read on the side. "Let's go blow it up!" Para suggested, "YEAH!" Hood backed up, and they were out the door before Akaihi could object. 

Para and Hood tore the place up, nuking ducks all over the place. Akaihi sat by and watched. "Let's nuke the factory!" suggested Para, "ALL RIGHT!!!" Hood went Hyper Saiya-jin and flew out the window, high into the air, Para following. Hood raised his hands to create a huge ki ball. "I've got a better idea, LET'S BLOW THE WHOLE CITY!" ....What the hell? "You'll kill all our friends, you'll kill Vegca!!" Hood grinned, unable to control the bloodlust brought on upon by his transformation "So?" Para couldn't take it, he created a fireball of his own and launched it at Hood. In a blinding, contrasting, light explosion. 

"Hey, you mind if I go put on some music?" Noin asked, flaring her pretty eyes. "Not at all." Trowa said, looking out upon the city, which was in plain view from the balcony. "Um...it's my Cher CD...I can't find any of my other ones..." Noin sounded a little sheepish, almost like a little shy girl. As she put on her favorite song, her mind drifted, and she began to sing. " ...Dov'e l'amore, dov'e l'amore. I cannot tell you of my love, here is my story..." Trowa chuckled. "You have such a wonderful voice." he said, a smile gleaming on face. "Oh! I forgot you were there for a second..." she was blushing, turning her fair, Italian skin a redish tint. "Don't sweat it." Trowa grinned happily. "So, shall we dance?" he offered. The young lady took his hand, and they danced among a rising sun. Trowa swayed Noin happily, a barefoot woman, and a barechested man...two people, the portrait of true love. Trowa dipped his love, she let out an excited "WHOO!" Trowa laughed and raised Noin above his head. The song concluded, and their dance had to end. The two ended up cuddling on the couch, laughing and playing as lovers should. Trowa pulled Noin onto him, and she smiled, "Haha! You're more comfy than this couch is..." the two kissed, and rested, and thought, and loved.   


Chapter 10   
It only gets better from here! Pool Party, Saiyan Striptease, Magic Tricks and Ki Bubble Antics!   


Thank God! That blast knocked the sense back into Hood. "Whoa...whattarush!" Hood said, holding his head. "Whew! You're okay! Uhh...cool, okay, I'm gonna go get Vegca to a hospital. She's pretty knocked out." Para said, flying off. "Is it just me...or was that a really two-bit retreat?" Akaihi stated. Hood landed, seeing Gunjin, Duo, the other pilots, Treize Khushrenada's Ghost, Frankenstein, and the Muppets coming out from the pizza shop. "Hey! Where are ya going?" Wufei Chang asked Hood, who shrugged. "Uhhh...I'm gonna go play some football!" ...and now the plot shifts to them walking along the street, playing catch with a football. All the time, Heero kept saying "OMAE O KOROSU!!!!" Duo eyed Heero oddly. "Say what?" Heero grinned, "Omae o korosu!" on and on, for blocks...it was just "Omae o korosu! Omae o korosu! Omae o korosu! Omae o korosu! Omae o korosu! Omae o korosu!" ...I'm about to kill myself if I here that again...."OMAE O-" ...Heero was suddenly punched in the face by somebody....waitasec, who did that? 

Treize's Ghost: I did. 

Matt: *shakes Treize's hand* Anyhow.... 

"OMAE O KRORSUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" ...Hood had tossed Heero through the window of a nearby house. 

Noin and Trowa's cuddling session had gone on for a while, Noin had pulled a blanket over the two...this moment of passion was shattered as Trowa decided to start tickling Noin's foot until she fell off the couch. Trowa finally stopped, "Such a sweetheart doesn't desearve this kind of torture." he stated, whiping the tears from Noin's eyes. The feisty girl retaliated by jumping on Trowa and pinning him, "Haha! Got cha now!" she triumphantly remarked. "Please have mercy! I'll do anything!!!" Trowa begged with a smile. Noin grinned, "Oh really?" the young girl questioned, "How 'bout going swimming?" Trowa nodded, after being let up. "But what do I change into?" Trowa asked, realizing he had no swim trunks on him. "Uhh...I don't know, actually!" Then, suddenly, in an instant, the young man was wearing a pair of black swim trunks. "...I have no idea how this just happened." Trowa said, confused. Noin looked around, as if trying to detect an unseen entity. "Do you think it may have been..." she paused dramatically, leaning closer and whispering, "....author magic?" As soon as she finished her sentence, she was wearing a black bikini. "Wow!" Noin said, looking herself over...just as Heero Yuy came crashing through the window. 

Hood Briefs popped his head in, surveying the damage. "Umm....whoops." he said, smiling. "Uhh...Noin-chan, Heero just flew in here." Trowa explained, but Noin just continued to stare at her bathing suit. "Sup, peeps? Gomen for bothering you." Hood apologized. "Umm...err...we was just 'bout to go swimmin'!" Trowa explained. "Seriously?! Can I come?!?!" Hood asked, the boyish excitement crossing his face that just simply couldn't be ignored. "If it's okay with Noin.... " Trowa said, smiling, "Uhh..Lucrezia...s'ok if Hood and the gang come swimming?" he asked. She finally looked up, "Oh! Sure!" she replied smiling. "ALRIGHT!!" Hood yelled, calling to the others...and goofy, non-sensical Hood, the heart of the teeny-bopper fandom that's hoped to be gained by this fanfic, stripped down to only his pants, then dove in the pool outback. 

Soon everybody was in the pool, thanks to the super effect of Author Magic! ...all except Heero, who sat on the deck of the house, looking around crazily. "Stop it, stop it, stop it! Shut up, Epyon!" Heero was suffering a relapse of a battle in Gundam Epyon, a side effect of the Zero System. If you've never read the Gundam Wing Mangas and graphic novels, or seen the Gundam Wing TV Series you wouldn't know what Epyon is, as a matter of fact...you've probably been lost through this whole fanfic! Boy, you need to do your research! What kind of moron are you, reading fanfiction without any understanding of the initial character source? Man, you are one dumb individual. There. I'm done patronizing....for now. 

"WASSSSSSSSSSAAAAAAAAAAP?!?!!?!?" a familiar figure fell out of the sky, landing right in the middle of the pool. "Para!" Gunjin called to her buddy. "How's things?" she asked happily. "Well, the doc said Vegca'll be out for a little...caffeine overdose. She'll be fine!" Para smiled. 

Trowa looked over at Para, and smiled. "Wanna see me do something totally mean, immature, and out of character?" he asked Noin with a grin. "Sure!" she replied...which was also pretty out of character. Trowa sank under the water and swum like a fishy up to Para....and stripped him of his trunks, then tossed them over the fence. Para yelled, and Gunjin turned around. "OH, SHIT!!!!" she was red faced, "Now THAT was wrong!" 

Para leaped over the fence and looked around to find his boxers, and eventually he found them...in the jaws of a dog. So Para, the Super Saiyan with abilities surpassing that of ordinary humans, was chasing a dog around a backyard naked...which was a very unusual show for the people two doors over who were having a barbecue. "MOMMY! Why isn't the tailed man wearing anything???? Can I do that tooooooo?????" remarked a small girl. "Okay...here boy...gimme the pants..." Para edged closer to the dog, who dropped the trunks on command...but then took hold of his ass. "AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!" Para yelled, flying into the air, leaving the dog on the ground. "SHINE!!!" the Saiya-jin yelled, blasting away the dog. A fat man on the sidewalk looked up at the flying naked man, and yelled to him "Hey, buddy, your balls are showing!" "AAAUUGH!!!! DIIIIIIIIE!" ...poor fat guy. Upon landing, Para surveyed the area, and found his trunks...burnt to hell. " .....MOTHER OF FUUUUUUCK!" 

Hood: WOULD SOMEONE GET THIS GUY SOME SHORTS?!?!?! 

Matt: >=) Whut if I dun wanna, Hoodzie? 

Hood: Um...hell, I dunno. ...Turn him into a hot chick! They're better ta look at! 

Akaihi: BASTARD! ::hits Hood on the back of the head:: 

Hood: Eh heh! I was only kiddin'! Seriously! Eh heh! Heh! ((O_o)) 

Matt: Man, okay! >_ Don't bite my head off. 

...and Para now had shorts....babies. 

Para and Gunjin walked into Noin's house, for mostly everybody had come in anyway. Para was bored and it was time for fun. "Gunjin! Wanna see a magic trick?" Gunjin shrugged. "Kay." Para placed two quarters on the table. "I'm going to make these disappear right under your hands. Place your hands on the two coins." Gunjin did so. Para held out two small cups, "Now then, to make sure I can't   
do anything to move those coins, I'm going to balance two glasses of sticky cola on each of your hands..." he explained, placing them on her hands. "A few magic words...and...your screwed. Bye-bye." Para walked away grinning, when he heard from behind him, "Thanks fer the dollar, Para!" Looking behind him, he saw the glasses totally undisturbed, "Waitasec!" Para took off the cup and lifted Gunjin's hands...no money. "What the hell?" Gunjin smirked, holding two fifty-cent pieces between her index and middle finger, she closed her hand into a fist, and a paper dollar appeared in place of the coins. 

"Damn it!" Para said, frustrated, "I hate it when my plots to do something humorous are foiled in such a clever method that it overshadows my previous attempt at being clever!" he sulked, "Looks like I'm gonna have to tease Quatre to win back the appeal and respect of the audience." The Saiyan ran over to his little blonde victim and held out a deck of playing cards. "Hey, Quatre! Pick a card!" the young, too-blonde-to-be-Arabian boy picked a single card. "Good boy! Now, focus on that card, don't tell me what it is…just place it back in the deck." Quatre did as Para asked and placed the card back in the deck. "Now, a little shuffling…and…" Para shuffled the deck, "I have magically teleported the card into the toilet." Para said. The ever-trusting (moron) Quatre quickly ran to the bathroom. "I don't see any- G'AH!" Para pushed Quatre's head into the toilet and flushed it continuously…a classic swirly. 

Trowa and Noin silently were making out in their bedroom, by Noin's fireplace, in which they used to dry off. Trowa is such a good kisser… Noin thought, eyes closed, smiling. They were secure there too, with the double-lock security mechanism, nobody could—at that moment Para kicked down the door, holding a wet Quatre by the collar of his shirt "Yer toilet had one NASTY clog!" Para exclaimed, grinning. Noin's eyes were wide, having her door kicked in wasn't something she was used to, but she finally took notice of Quatre, "HUH? How the hell did he get in there?" she asked, looking him over. Para dropped Quatre; it was clear to see he was knocked out. "He's a weird boy with a toilet fetish." Para lied, just as Quatre let out a disturbing coo. "...Eeeww...that's why he spends so much time in the bathroom..." Trowa only added to the awkwardness of the moment. "Nasty! Get him outta here!" Noin demanded. Duo strolled by, opened a nearby window, and tossed Quatre out. Quatre landed with a harsh cracking noise. "Oy. That's gonna leave a mark." Gunjin said, wincing. "WHOO! Broken bones!" Para said (for those of you who CAN'T get the joke, he's ripping on the almighty bhlaab, the highlight of The RMB Gang). 

Hood popped his head in, having flown in from the window. "What the hell is goin' on up here?" he remarked, looking about. "Nuthin Hoodzie...Quatre's being weird." Para remarked, grinning. "When isn't he?" Hood asked. Para thought for a moment, "Good point...hey...lookit..." Para showed Hood a picture of Gunjin, only she was little, maybe only twelve years old. "Where the hell'd u get   
THIS from?" Hood asked, looking the picture over. "I found'm on the Internet. The address is on the corner of the pic." "www.geocities.com/miraihood/main.html? ACK!" Hood fell over comically. "ACK! That's where my pix are!" 

Para nodded. "Wasn't she cute? I can't believe how cute she is in these pics! What a cuttie!" Para knew if there was one way to piss off Gunjin, it was to call her cute. Gunjin was already punching him on the shoulder. "OW! Yer still kyoot!" Para remarked, grinning like a total idiot. Gunjin strengthened her blows, but the sixteen-year-old human was no match for the twenty-three-year-old Saiyan. He just laughed the punches off, but pretended to hurt. "OW! OW! OW! You're such a lil' sweetheart!" Gunjin's eyes narrowed, and she continued hitting on him, "You know, if people who dun know us heard you, they'd think you actually LIKE me!"…As if this attempt was gonna stop him. "I'm seven years older than ya, but oh well!" Para picked Gunjin up and gave her a big hug. "HOLY SHIT!" Gunjin remarked, not used to being hugged. Gunjin wriggled about, trying to loosen his grip, "Yer like a stuffed animal!" The Saiyan tightened his grip, that is, until Gunjin went limp… 

Para knelt to check her pulse. "Anybody know CPR?" Para asked, no response. Suddenly, Gunjin's eyes popped open, "DUN DO THAT!" she said, and kicked Para right in the gut. Para grinned again "Anything for such a hunnie!" Para smiled and put a little bow in Gunjin's hair. "Awww…" he remarked. Gunjin growled and socked Para in the jaw, "Next thing you know, you'll be givin' me a kiss! DAMMIT, THIS IS BAD ENOUGH!" Gunjin was pissed; she tore the bow out of her hair. "And…. IT'S PINK! G'YAH!" she threw it at Para. "HAHAHA! Gunny-chan?" the young Saiyan called. Gunjin looked at Para evilly, "What?" she asked quickly. Para grinned and gave Gunjin a wet one, right on the lips. "EEK!" Gunjin said, spitting and hitting herself for even suggesting it. "You're so sweet!" he grinned. Gunjin couldn't think up anything, so she stuck her tongue out at him. "Awww!" Para remarked, snapping a picture. Gunjin turned the other way. Para smirked and turned to Hood, "Ain't she just the cutest thing you've ever seen?" he asked. Hood looked kind of nervous, himself only being half-Saiyan. "I'd rather not say. Gettin' beat by a chick ain't my kinda thing."   


Gunjin stormed out of the room, furious. "Uh oh…Gunjin?" she ignored him. She wanted nothing to do with him. "Great. Now you got her in a pissy mood." Hood remarked. "Oh, c'mon! You know I was just playing around...." she continued to walk. Gunjin was stuck-up, and really couldn't take a joke. Para grabbed her; "Gunjin...have a heart, or a sense of humor..." she pulled away and continued to walk. Para gathered his ki energy, and focused it to form a bubble of pure energy. 

"There, Gunjin. In this bubble nobody can hear us. We're alone now…Did I hurt you?" Gunjin turned away and closed her eyes, trying to hold back tears. "Gunjin...it hurts to see you like this. You're my best friend, and I don't like seeing friends mad..." Para was proactive, but he had a good heart. Gunjin curled into a ball. Para knelt next to her. "You wanna talk about it?" he asked, hoping she wasn't too mad. She sniffled, and said nothing. "Oh…there, there.... I'm like that...I really should know when to quit...." Para was starting to feel very guilty. She shook her head slowly, "It's not you...trust me...it's not you at all...   
Actually," she smiled softly, "it was pretty fun." Para smiled too, he hated depression, "Ohh…Well, care to tell me what it was...?" Gunjin thought for a moment, "Well...it's a childhood thing..." she said reluctantly. "That's okay, those things are the most important. You were only developing then..." Para assured her. Gunjin blinked, "Actually, it was a few years ago." She seemed to be avoiding explaining, although Para sensed that she wanted to. "You're still young, Gunjin, it's okay. You can tell me." Gunjin looked at Para…for the first time she actually realized how big he was. She sighed, and looked away again, "Well, the kids at the school I went to, they'd poke at me constantly. Telling me that the fame my family had was fake and everything, and that lil' stunt you pulled back there reminded me of when one of the guys were pointin' at me." Para was quick to throwing his arm around her again, but this time in a gentle, loving, fatherly embrace.   


He had a child of his own, roughly the same age as Gunjin…the odd thing was…he came from the future, just as Hood did. (This is not going to be further explained, so five seconds for being baffled………………………………………..done.) Para was a very fatherly figure when he had to be, aside from being an immature punk. Gunjin hugged him back, and started crying again. It seemed Para was the only one she could cry around. "I'm sorry, I'm your friend...I wouldn't intentionally hurt you." Para apologized. Gunjin continued to cry. The hefty Saiyan rocked her back and forth. Para felt a fatherly instinct inside him that helped him to deal with her emotions. "Were you alone in your school days?" Para asked, stroking her red hair. Gunjin looked up, "Well, kinda. My parents were always running off doing stuff, and my brother was too young to understand these kinds of things." She explained, clutching him. Para's big right hand rested on the small of her back, the other stroking her hair. "Hmm…well, you were pretty much neglected as you were young...but I know you love your family very, very much." He recalled how she cried about her family earlier. "…Yeah…" she sniffled, and Para whiped away her tears using his tail.   
"Well, you've got something a lot of girls your age don't have: natural beauty. As a soldier you're tough, but you're a good person inside." Gunjin blushed, her delicate features turning a light shade of red. "Thanks, Para." She complimented, smiling. Para gave her a pat on the back, "No need to thank me, it's true." He said, smiling, and causing Gunjin blushed even more. 

"You wanna stay in this bubble? Nobody can hear us, but if you wanna go..." Gunjin sighed, "Doesn't make a difference." She lay herself down. "It's pretty peaceful in here, though. You know, you're nice fer a pure blooded Saiya-jin." Gunjin complimented. Para leaned against the rubbery wall of the bubble. "Life has humbled me considerably from what I had to live through." Para bowed his head, then sat down next to where Gunjin was lying. "You're by best friend, Gunjin." She smiled, "And you're mine."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Chapter 11:   
Uhh…stuff. Enter Shinrin, the freaky Cabbit dude! When Para acts as a pervert, hilarity ensues!   


Gunjin leapt up and hugged Para, calling him cute to see if it would annoy him as much as it did her. All she got was an annoying "No I'm not!" Para grinned and formed another bubble, trapping only himself in it. "I can't here you now! …A bubble in a bubble....strange, yet symbolically compelling." Gunjin fell over laughing, and Para popped the bubble with his hair. "Here's something odd...I wonder where all this air comes from. There's no ventilation in this bubble, yet we continue to breathe pure oxygen." Para noted. "...Good question...Freaky!" Gunjin exclaimed. Just then, an odd looking creature hopped into the bubble, it looked as a cross between a cat and a bunny rabbit. The Cabbit looked at Gunjin, "Meow." It...uhh…it said. "…Is that a…Cabbit?" Para asked, wide eyed. Gunjin nodded, "Yupo! Found'm in Kathleen's garden. Wanna pet him?" Gunjin held out the Cabbit, but Para backed away, stumbling. "Meow." Shinrin said. "I…I don't like Cabbits." Gunjin laughed, and placed Shinrin on Para's head. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! GET IT OFF!" Para ran around in circles, fighting to get the Cabbit off his head. Shinrin's eyes widened, "Meow!" it proclaimed. Gunjin quickly snatched Shinrin and placed him on the floor. "Oh no, he's transforming…" 

Shinrin shook, and in a flash of light the Cabbit disappeared, and a tall man stood where the Cabbit once was, he was a man roughly the size of Gunjin, with long black hair. "Whoa. I hate that. Hey! Sup people?" Shinrin smiled and bowed politely. Para stood against the wall of the bubble, "Freaky….Cabbit….guy…." He muttered. "Hey! I haven't done nuthin' freaky yet." "AAAH! I don't care!" Para said, popping the ki bubble and running away…and Shinrin just sorta…stayed there. 

Gunjin followed Para, who was now walking down the stairs. Gunjin started walking alongside him, then ahead of him. She walked slowly, as if it were some sort of dream, looking around cautiously. Para stopped and watched her, as she stepped onto the floor, she shivered as her bare feet touched the tile floor. Para saw this, and stole a pair of sandals that was lying on the floor and slipped them on. No sooner did Heero Yuy walk past, "Hey! Those are mine!" he remarked, sternly. Para stood there for a moment, thought, and said the one thing that could shake a brutal killer off of him. "Hey! Look behind you, a three-headed monkey!" Heero turned around "Really? Where?" he then wandered off to look for the monkey. 

When Para walked downstairs, Gunjin was sitting on the couch, staring off into space and thinking. Para sat down next to her, but she still didn't say anything. "Uhh…." Para reached off someplace, and somehow (boy, there sure are a lot of plot holes in this story) pulled out Bubbles the monkey and placed him on Gunjin's lap. "What the hell?" Gunjin remarked, staring at the monkey. "OOK!" replied Bubbles. The two stared at each other for a moment, then Bubbles held up a banana. "OOO!" he said, waving it in front of her. Gunjin pushed the monkey off her lap, but he climbed back on. "He likes sitting on girl's laps, doesn't he?" she asked Para, "Yup." Para replied, followed by another "OOO!" from Bubbles. Gunjin looked at the monkey, then at the Saiyan, "...Is there any way I can get him offa me?" she asked. "He ain't my monkey, I dunno." Para replied. "Oy…" Gunjin remarked, picking up Bubbles and locking him in a closet, but when Gunjin walked back to the couch, somehow, Bubbles was sitting there, staring at her. Gunjin slugged Bubbles, saying nothing. "OOOO!!!" proclaimed Bubbles, who proceeded to hump Gunjin's leg. Para erupted in insane laughter, as a monkey raped Gunjin's leg. "NASTY PIECE OF SHIT! SHINRIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNN!!!!!!" Gunjin screamed. Moments later Shinrin walked downstairs, causing Para to jump behind the couch. "What?" asked Shinrin. Gunjin said nothing, just pointed to Bubbles. "…Ew.' Shinrin remarked, and made Bubbles vanish in a puff of smoke. "HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA!!!!! Oh MAN!" Para remarked, laughing like mad. "What?" Gunjin asked, raising an eyebrow. "Ohhh…oh MAN, that was fuckin' funny!" Para said, wiping his eye. 

Para gazed at Noin and Trowa, the two were being all kissy and huggy and…yuck. "Yo! Cabbit dude!" Shinrin turned around. "What?" he asked, semi-distant. "I've got a chore for you. See those two lovebirds over there? Strip'm naked, and bring me their swim suits." Para ordered, and without question, Shinrin followed through. A shriek, and moments later Shinrin dropped a bikini and trunks in front of Para. "Good work!" Para grinned at the two lovers-in-the-buff, then trapped them in a ki bubble.   
  
"Yo! Guys!" Para approached the other Gundam Pilots, "Look what I caught Trowa and Noin doing!" Duo, Heero, Quatre, and Wufei walked over to the ki bubble, and exploded in laughter…except for Quatre. He quickly shielded himself from the sight, "VIRGIN EYES!" he said, not counting on Para coming up from behind and taking his hands off of his eyes. Quatre let out a loud, girlish scream. 

"Hey! Gunny-chan, you wanna go up on the roof and sunbathe for a bit?" Gunjin nodded, "Yeah!" she agreed. The young lady was lifted onto Para's shoulder, and he flew onto the roof. "Geez, it's peaceful out here...pretty, too... Odd for something so close to the city... And it's so nice out here..." Para looked out over the city…it was peaceful here, and city seemed so restless during the day. "Yeah, rich people get all the goo land." Para said. "Kathleen's rich, but her place doesn't look half as beautiful as this one." She added. "What's her place like?" Asked Para, hands behind his back. "Well, it's bigger than this place is. It's got a garden and all, even a place I can store my Gundam when I'm not using it. It's by a forest, too, but it just doesn't seem as nice as this place for some reason." Gunjin explained. "Ohhh...well, I really don't see how that girl could live here all alone..." Para commented. Indeed, the place was massive, like a place where rich people held dinner parties, not where ex-soldiers would live out their lives. Ever since that whole World Peace deal, I guess the Preventers are the most highly paid occupation. 

Trowa and Noin managed to find themselves a cushy spot downstairs in the basement, where they could be alone, and away from the prying eyes…on…an old couch. Trowa sighed, "Well, we're alone now so nobody will bother us." Noin thought for a moment, "I wonder if those guys are still laughing." Noin stated, seeming distant. …And…just to answer that question, they were ROLLING on the floor. "Immature dorks. They'll never get their chance to be intimate with a woman anyhow." Trowa said. He was the oldest of the Gundam pilots, and didn't care much for the whole team. "Most likely." Noin began, "Heero'd probably kill the first girl who starts liking 'im... He's probably gonna kill Relena soon. I wouldn't be surprised." Relena Peacecraft, Zechs/Miliardo's brother, an annoyance and all around jackass. "I'm so lucky I'm with you in here. God forbid it be Quatre..." Trowa quickly changed the subject, which made Noin shudder. "Heh. Who would you wanna be stuck in a bubble with the least?" this was one of those questions people ask when they're bored. "Actually, I can't choose between Quatre and Zechs. They both suck." She confessed. "Eagh. Yup," he gave Noin a kiss, "but we're together, and that's all that matters." …a few moments passed. "There's not a lot to do when you're in a bubble." Trowa noted. "Nope, ya can't do a single thing but lay in here and talk." Noin agreed. "Not true. We can still make out and do all that other stuff, but I'm not in the mood. It's been a long day." Trowa said, sighing. It was only around twelve there. Once again, an awkward silence settled among each other, but then Trowa got a conflicted look on his face. 

"Uh oh...Eee...I just realized...making love for me is illegal..." he explained, sounding somewhat guilty. "Really?" Questioned Noin, "I didn't know that." Trowa nodded, thinking. "I'm a minor 'till I'm eighteen...damn, you only had to wait a few months." Trowa smiled, and blushed, "But...rules can be bent, right?" Noin grinned, "Yep. They certainly can. After all, it's not like anyone's gonna find out." She explained happily. Trowa jumped and hugged her tightly, then giggled as he realized she aroused him. "Whoa! You're gettin' a little happy, aren't you???" Noin asked, feeling his hardened flesh between her thighs. She had never seen Trowa's face as red as it was now. "Well, how could I not? I mean...umm...er..." he just smiled goofily. Noin hugged him tighter, grinding him between her legs, not tight, almost lovingly. Trowa let out an excited noise, "You want I should give ya some space so I can cool down a little, or are you fine with me like this?" Noin grinned, and continued to kneed him with her thighs. "Naw, this is fine." She said. Trowa pulled her onto the couch and deeply kissed her; "Well, if I don't chill out we might have a mess on our hands!" he explained, grinning. Noin returned the grin and shrugged, "Oh well!" she sounded giddy again. Trowa deeply kissed her again, and he smiled, "I like the way you think." The young man admitted. Noin wrapped her arms around his neck, and glided him across her mound. "Uhh…Lucrezia! Looks like we have that mess!" Trowa said, blushing. 

It wasn't long before Gunjin slipped into sleep. The poor girl was tuckered out. Para heard her mumbling, and decided to do a special Saiya-jin trick---dive into her mind, read her dreams. Para saw a little girl, Gunjin, staring blankly at a man, who was saying something to her…telling her that her parents had died in a car crash. Gunjin mumbled again, tears streaking down her face. "Gun…jin…" Para mumbled, watching still. She started mumbling again. "I'm here, Gunjin." Para proclaimed to the lost girl. She curled up in the full fetal position, mumbling and crying, actually weeping. "Chibi Gunjin, kimi da suki yo...." Gunjin was Japanese in origin, so Para sung her a lullaby. Translated, it's "I love you, little Gunjin." The lullaby was sung to Vegca by her mother, back on the lonely Planet Vejita-sei. "Sssshh....don't worry, Gunjin. It'll be all right...I'll never make you cry." Para reassured, realizing the magnitude of his words. The scene swirled to little Gunjin, walking back into her home, finding her grandfather and little brother, both shot to death. "Dear God…" Para grabbed the still sleeping Gunjin, and clutched her, holding her in a fatherly manner. "I love you, Gunjin...I...I really do." He withheld his urge to cry himself. Para did love her, more than any human. He rocked her gently, like a baby, and kissed her on the forehead. He sighed as Gunjin began to wake up. 

"Gunjin...poor...poor Gunjin." Para mumbled, as she woke up. She rubbed her eyes, and saw Para's solemn gaze, "I...I looked into your thoughts while you slept." He admitted. "You...you did?" Gunjin asked, half-scared, hoping he was joking. "...Oh... Then you basically saw my whole childhood, huh?" she seemed distant, her eyes dark. "Yes…" Para began, tears in his eyes "I love you Gunjin, I want you to know that...I will as long as I live." She knew what he meant. Gunjin was the only one of her friends whom she trusted enough to talk to, even more than Kathleen. She blushed heavily, and smiled. "Well, I feel kinship with you, the same I feel for Vegca. Like you're my daughter..." Para was indeed a family man, but was very social, as Najiro—he's future son—looked after his baby. Gunjin smiled at him, but was silent. "I'm so sorry…" Para could relate, but he didn't love his family the way she did. "What's there to be sorry about?" asked Gunjin. "You led a hard life." He said, head bowed. Gunjin hardened her gaze, the head-strong girl wasn't as weak as she seemed. "Well, it can't be helped. I can't do anything about it at all. After all, if things had turned out differently, I defiantly wouldn't have turned out the way I am, and I defiantly wouldn't be here." She proclaimed. Her broken dreams and lost memories had little or no true importance at this time. "Good girl. I wish I would think that way." Para complimented. "Heh. I have trouble letting go…I have…a rather bad past myself." Para knew he wouldn't have to sugarcoat it for her. She was smart. Gunjin gazed up at Para, and for once, she was going to help out a life. "Just think off what's happening in your life with the way it's actually going, and then think about what might have happened if it didn't. I'm glad the things that have happened in my life have happened. My life wouldn't be so fun if they didn't." Indeed. Had her parents not died, she'd grow up to be a wealthy diplomat. A hard-ass suit, cold and greedy, not her style. "Wow...that...that really helps..." Para complimented thoughtfully. 

"Do I get to excite you now?" Trowa asked, boyishly grinning. Noin winked at him, "Yep!" she said excitedly, lying down. Soon she was overwhelmed in ecstasy; a feeling of pleasure hitting her in short waves. She moaned, stroking his pointy hair, as he made comments that were simultaneously sensual and humorous. She gripped the fabric of the old couch, moaning, and feeling Trowa's burning passion, in full force. Of all things, their love seemed the only thing to be existent, to actually stand out. He then whispered in an outstandingly passionate voice, "Tell me when your close..." Oh, this drove Noin wild. She panted, sighing softly as she rested her hands over her bare chest. Then, intensity crossed her body. One she had never noticed before, even upon their first experience in intimacy, anything of this extreme magnitude. "...T...Trowa... I'm close...." her voice was more womanly, more deeply immersed in passion. "Good...good...do it, please..." Trowa was almost begging. She sighed, repeating his name, and holding his head. It was all over in one awkward moment. "Trowa, oh God, Trowa, I love you." She was distant, ignoring the footsteps coming downstairs.   
  
It was Zechs, coming downstairs. How the FUCK did Zechs get here? Noin asked herself, angry with him for interrupting her moment of passion. "...don't make a sound..." demanded Trowa, watching, but as he inhaled, he coughed. Dammit! He thought. "Where did that come from?" Zechs asked, brushing his long, white hair from his face. "It came from up your ass and around the corner. Where's the Coke at?" Asked Heero Yuy, walking downstairs. Seeing Heero only made Noin instinctively mutter "Shit!" Zechs' eyes darted around, "SEE?? Where is that coming from????" he asked Heero, who remained with the same, stern expression. "I din' hear shit. It's probably that 'other mask' in your head. Get your ass over here and help me look for the damn coke!" He said as he rummaged around, trying to find a small cooler, or a miniature fridge. "...Okay, okay." Zechs looked around, and saw no cokes, but he peeked over to find his old school friend and one-time lover nude, with a Gundam Pilot he faced down at Battleship Libra between her legs. 'The World's Greatest Soldier' sat there for a moment, blinked, then fell to the ground, passed out. "Damn idiot. Ain't good worth shit." Heero proclaimed, walking back upstairs holding a case of Coke.   


Chapter 12   
Sushi Trip Turns Fun! Zechs is the ultimate pervert! Nobody Cares! 

Wufei Chang looked up at the sky. A few moments earlier, rain had fell. "There's not a cloud in the sky!" Proclaimed Wufei. "Aaaah….what a relief!" Para said, zipping up. Gunjin had stepped down for a moment to swim around. Para looked down at Wufei and got an idea. "WHOO! Shake 'dat ass, Gunjin!" Para threw his voice so that it sounded as Wufei. Gunjin looked at Wufei funny, and then she got out of the water and punched him right in the nose. ""Whoo! Daddy likes when you play rough!" Gunjin said nothing, then walked to him, and chucked him into the pool. Para decided to use his ki to manipulate Wufei's body. Wufei swam out of the water, and slapped Gunjin's butt. Gunjin took for a moment, then pulled a gun out (Who the hell is supplying props here?) at him. "Ya know I won't miss." She said, sternly. Wufei quickly smacked away the gun, began to drool like a dog, and then threw his arms around Gunjin. She paused, "BASTARD!" she yelled, chucking him over the fence. "Gunjin!" Wufei called from a distance. She turned around, roughly asking "WHAT?" …there was a moment of silence, then Wufei yanked down his pants, and yelled "I LOVE YOU!" all the while thinking How dishonorable! Gunjin stood for a moment, pulled out another gun, then opened fire. Para didn't want Gunjin to be charged with man-slaughter, so he did the on thing he could in order to save Wufei….he made Wufei moon her. There was on odd thunk noise, and then the sound of a body dropping to the floor, followed by an intense silence, but that was quickly broken by Wufei yelling "AAAAAAAAHHHH! YOU SHOT ME IN THE ASS!" Gunjin and Para stood there for a moment. "Wanna get some sushi?" she offered, "YEAH!" replied Para. 

Trowa looked at her lover with his green eyes…so foggy, that they seemed as gray. He hugged Noin tightly, kissing her. Then, suddenly, the bubble that concealed them had vanished. Para's ki must have been wearing thin. "Wow!" Trowa exclaimed. He stepped over the couch, to see Zechs, the mask-clad Lightning Count, passed out on the floor. "Get a load of this!" Trowa said, pouring a tray of ice down Zechs pants, instantly waking him up. "Hi Zechy!" Zechs eyes shot open, and he squirmed like the worm he was. "Lookie what I got with me!" he pointed toward the couch, where Former-Lieutenant Lucrezia Noin sat nude, grinning. Zechs whimpered. Trowa smirked, and walked behind Noin, placing his hand between her legs. "Checkit out Zechy…" he held up his hand, and a thick, clear secretion dripped from it. Zechs' eyes teared up as he watched Trowa lick his fingers clean (grossed out yet? It gets worse. Just wait until the big group orgy at the end involving Heero and a peeled banana….wait…that never happens…). Noin had a look of unmistakable pleasure on her face, a deep passion, actual, true, pure love…and it pissed Zechs off. "Hey! Y'see that little white blotch on her belly?" Zechs took a glance at it, and tears FLEW out of his skull. "Isn't she a goddess, Zechs?" He continued mocking, but this made Noin smile. "Thanks, Trowa-chan." She said, hugging him. 

Gunjin started walking toward the mall, where the sushi bar resided. Para looked at Gunjin "Eeee…slow humans." He remarked. Gunjin looked at him; "You wanna run instead? I don't care." Para rolled his eyes. "Get on my back, Gunjin." He ordered. Gunjin climbed piggyback onto him. "Holdon now…" Para shot like a bullet, arriving at the mall, which was easily a mile or two from where they were, in fifteen seconds. Gunjin's hair was a mess, her eyes were wide, "WHOOOOOOO! That was COOL!" she remarked. Walking in, Gunjin shivered for a moment, seeing a sale at a woman's clothing store. "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEK! Good thing Kathleen's not here! There's a sale at that store, and I know she'd buy me a skirt..." Gunjin HATED skirts, as well as any other womanly vanity. Para liked this quality. He frequently called Gunjin his "Little drinking buddy in training." After an awkward pause that was so crucial to the plot it had to be left in the story, Para asked "Where's this joint at anyhow?" Gunjin thought for a moment. "Someplace on the second floor. I forget where." Para lifted Gunjin up onto his shoulders and leapt to the second floor, then approached a map. Para scanned the map as a mall information lady approached him. "Excuse me sir, can I—" "That way!" Para said, running off. 

  
  


Heero Yuy looked around, having no idea what to do. Duo Maxwell was the only one around, seeing as how Quatre was off crying and Wufei was in the dirt with a bullet in his ass. "Umm....er...have an idea as WHAT we should do?" asked Heero. Duo shook his head. After a moment of silence Duo asked, "Uhhh....Ever find that three-headed monkey?" Heero banged his head on the coffee table, "No." he replied. "I did." Duo said, grinning. Heero looked up with really big eyes, "YOU DID?!?!?!" he asked. "Yup." Replied Duo casually. Heero grabbed Duo by the collar of his shirt, "WHERE IS HE?!?!?!" questioned the young Japanese boy. "Behind you!" Duo proclaimed, pointing. Surely, behind Heero, there it was. A wobbling Three-Headed Monkey. The monkey peeled a banana…the first head bit it, the second head chewed it, and the third head swallowed it! Heero freaked out. Looking about frantically, he unholstered his Standard-Issue Berretta M92FS (a pistol, you putz!) and yelled "OMAE O KOROSU!!!" opening fire…but the gun was out of ammo. "...What in fudge is goin' on up here?" Hood said, walking upstairs. The monkey looked at Heero funny…then humped his leg (what? You say the monkey-humping jokes are getting old!?!) 

Heero: OMAE O KOROSU! *Bang* 

Matt: Arigatou, Heero-san! 

Heero: OMAE O— 

Matt: O_O *hides* 

Heero let out a shrill scream, something so horribly high-pitch that it rivaled Quatre's scream. "AAAAHHHH! That's a pretty damn high pitched scream for a guy with a voice that damn low!" remarked Hood. Duo was laughing his head off as the monkey continued to get down with Heero Yuy…the unkillable soldier. Heero did all he could, and started punching the monkey, then rammed in against the wall until the monkey fell off. "Yes! He's off!" Heero said as he ran away 

Zechs looked over at the couch Trowa and Noin ran behind. A few minutes earlier, Trowa said that he was going to give Noin some "Special Attention" and since then odd noises were emanating from the back of that couch. Then the noises stopped…and Trowa's voice uttered "Boy, it would just KILL ME if Zechs came over here. You look so precious that if he DID I would have to kill myself, because somebody other than ME saw you in the BEAUTIFUL state..." Well, we'll see about that. Thought the arrogant Miliardo Peacecraft, as he lurched over to the couch. He peered over and saw…a fist flying toward him at 100+ MPH, shattering his nose. "DUMBASS!" proclaimed Trowa, standing up and cracking his knuckles…it was all a trick. Zechs looked up at Trowa, and saw how extremely well built the seventeen-year-old was. He was skinny, but he had lifting arms, and a well-molded chest. Then he blanked out. "...HAHAHAHAHA! ...Wanna git dressed, hun?" asked Trowa, looking over at her. Noin was grinning at the scene before her "Yeah." She said casually. 

"Where do we sit?" asked Para, looking about. "Anywhere. It doesn't make a difference. I'm just trying to see if my friend is working today." Gunjin explained. Para took a seat at the booth, "Who'd that be?" he asked. "Yuusou. He's a buddy of mine from one of my classes." Explained Gunjin, "If you see a little kid with spikey brown hair, tell me. That's his lil' bro and if he's here, Yuusou's here." Para nodded, "Will do." He said. Just then a squat, prissy waiter (for the love of pie, all these waiters are squat and prissy! So's Quatre! …Just thought I'd say that.). "Is there anything I can get you two to drink?" he asked, casting an objectionable look toward Para. Para could read his thoughts like an open book, he thought the two of them were on a date. "Umm...I'll have a coke." Gunjin said. "Jack Daniels...I mean...coke." Para ordered. "Okay...I'll be back." The waiter said, walking off. "...That dude's been watching too many movies..." Gunjin claimed as a young kid walked up to Gunjin.   
  
  
  
  


"Gunjin!" said the cheery young man. She cast a glance at the young man and smiled. "Ainoto!" she said happily, "Yuusou's here today?" the little kid grinned and nodded. "Yep! He should be back from his break soon." Explained Ainoto. "Kay! When you see him, can you tell him I'm here?" asked Gunjin. "Kay!" replied Ainoto, running off. Para was silent, and grinned. 

A few minutes later the waiter came back with their drinks, then instantly left. Gunjin frowned, "That's the first time I've been here where they don't ask 'Are you ready to order.' Dumbass." She muttered. Looking up, she saw Para pouring something out of a small, shiny bottle into his drink. Para quickly concealed the bottle and grinned, then looked over at the waiter who was walking away. "GIT BACK HERE, DILDO!" The Saiyan yelled. Gunjin looked at him funny, but the waiter didn't comply. "C'mon! We're HUNGRY!" he demanded, tossing the small bottle of scotch at the back of the waiter's head. "Okay! Okay! Whadda ya want?" Asked the prissy waiter. 

Trowa and Noin walked into her room; she opened up her drawer and tossed Trowa a pair of pants, a shirt, and some shoes. "Why do you have guys clothes?" asked Trowa, not really too concerned at all. "Oh, my cousin visited a few months ago back at the old house, he left his clothes here." Noin said warmly. Trowa sighed happily and got dressed, "You're so wonderful. I've never been able to experience this kind of freedom before. Catherine, my sis, she always restricted me from things. Oh…oh crap! If I go back, she'll be mad…I honestly don't wanna go back." He sounded panicked. Noin looked at him with her soft black eyes. "Why, Trowa?" she was concerned. "Well…Cathy…she's pretty abusive. She'd cut me with knives when she got drunk…she's an alcoholic, you see." Trowa explained, looking very hurt. Catherine was the only surviving member of his family. "Oh, Jesus." Remarked Noin, feeling slightly dizzy. "Well, you can stay here as long as you wish. Maybe the time away will calm her down a bit." Noin suggested. "I doubt it...she's a heavy drinker." Said Trowa, his head bowed. Noin sat next to him, and stroked his hair, "She ever go to AA meetings? Maybe they can help her." Trowa shivered, "Nah. I recommended it once...and…" he rolled up his sleeve, and pointed to a small scar on his arm. Noin touched it lightly, her thoughts swimming, "Oh geez... Maybe you ought to call the police or something..." she suggested, looking over the scar. "I did. She said it was an accident during rehearsal." It was convenient for her that Trowa worked with the knife-throwing act. His voice sobered up some, as he asked weakly "...can I stay with you? I'll sleep on the couch, and I don't eat much...." Noin grinned, "I said you could before. I don't mind at all. After all, I need some company. Living in here by myself is pretty lonesome." She did get lonely, in that big house. She bought it for luxury, but luxury was empty. "Oh...thank you. Thanks a lot." Trowa complimented. She flashed him a smile. He returned it, "I love you." He proclaimed, embracing her. "Oh, Trowa, I love you too." The two kissed, gently, sweetly. 

"Where the hell is our food?" Para asked, having been waiting very long. "I dunno, but I'm gonna go check it out." Gunjin said, getting up. Para followed her to the kitchen, and spotted Yuusou yelling at the waiter. "You spilled it? EVERYWHERE? GEEZ!" the waiter started getting mouthy. "HEY! IT AIN'T MY FAULT!" Yuusou turned away "Yeah, right, it was some green alien from outer space." he sarcastically implied….just then, a green alien from outer space walked into the kitchen. "...What? Someone describe my kind?" Para instantly recognized the alien. "Piccolo-san!" Para waved to his Namek friend. Piccolo waved back. "Why are you here, Piccolo? You don't eat!" Nameks lived off water. Gunjin was totally lost. "He described my kind, so I just popped up." Piccolo explained. Para raised an eyebrow, "Oh...well...go away, you're scaring Gunjin." Piccolo looked at Gunjin. "Okay." He said, then exploded. Para smiled at Gunjin. "That was my Namek friend." Para explained. Gunjin looked baffled, "Er...kay...he was weird lookin'. He looked like a giant green vegetable er sumthin'..." 

Trowa and Noin heard hysterical laughter coming from downstairs. As they descended the stairs they saw Hood and Duo on the couch laughing. "What's so funny?" asked Noin, walking up to them. The TV screen showed images of violence, people being torn apart…a man holding his own intestines. "What are you watching?" Noin asked, slightly horrified. Hood whiped a tear from his eye, "Saving Private Ryan!" Trowa and Noin exchanged glances. "Wanna get outta here?" suggested Trowa. Noin nodded. "I think there's a carnival not too far from here... Today's the last day... You wanna go?" Trowa nodded. "Sure."   
  
  
  
  


Chapter 13   
Unlucky Chapter Number! Carnival From Hell, Alcoholic Bitch Returns! Oh yeah, and Gunjin gets adopted…who cares about that?   


"Do we eat now or what?" Para asked, agitated. Yuusou showed two plates in front of them, "Here. I gotta clean this up." Para nodded and took the plates of sushi. "Thanks, man!" The two sat down, and started eating. Para, with his huge appetite, was done in no time. Yuusou was nice enough to give them a discount, for having to put up so much from the waiter. "Now...to the adoption agency." Para said. Gunjin's eyes lit up, she felt so happy. 

The adoption agency was a very small place. Smaller than Gunjin had imagined, but things were so cleaned up in the After Colony timeline orphans were rare. Para walked up to the small desk and grinned at the desk lady. Typical stereotype: red hair, glasses, and nail polish. "Mmyes?" addressed the carrot top. "I'd like to adopt this girl." Para stated. The desk lady shot Gunjin a glance, "And who might she be?" she inquired. Gunjin smiled politely, "A crazy person bent on world domination?" she responded. Para grinned and put his massive arm on her shoulder, "She's...umm....she's homeless, with no actual living relatives." Para explained. "Mmkay." The girl began, reaching into her bag. "Just fill these out." And Para did, rather quickly. "Done? Already?" asked the desk lady as Para handed her the forms. "Yeah. I'm a speed printer!" Para said proudly. "Okay. Wait here, please." She said, leaving. "'Wonder why she left." Gunjin said. Para grinned, "Maybe she has the shits." Suggested Para. "That's a nice thing to know." Gunjin said, blinking. The lady returned with some legal papers. "Here you go." Gunjin giggled. "Guess you thought wrong, huh?" Para frowned and said rather seriously, "Uh huh...uh...huh....uh huh...Okay..." as he signed the papers. "Legal jargon." The lady said rather monotone, "Okay. You're set." But Gunjin let out a triumphant "WHOO!" Para smiled at his new pride. "I'm yer new daddy, Gunny-chan!" Para announced proudly. "Yay!" she threw her arms around him. 

Trowa and Noin stared at the massive "Cyclone" ride. It was a huge, swirling ride. The two lovers decided to get a seat on it, and they were not disappointed. The ride swerved up and down; left to right, jerking and flipping over…they loved it. The ride halted and they had to get off, "Aw! One more time! C'mon!" Noin begged anxiously. "Actually...I had my eye on the Ferris Wheel..." Trowa confessed. Noin nodded, and ran over to the Ferris Wheel, feeling young and lovely, and beautiful. Trowa had that effect on her. Trowa Barton took a seat next to his dear Lucrezia Noin. "I haven't been on a Ferris Wheel in years." Noin said, reflecting on her days as a young girl. "Well, there was a very special reason I wanted to get on this." Trowa said, smiling. Noin looked at him curiously, "Hmm? Really?" she asked. Trowa nodded and waited for the ride to stop at the top. 

I stopped at the very top, with the two lovers. The height revealed the true magnificent beauty of the city and a setting sun, the type of beauty, which conveys and embodies the love between the two. "This is what I was talking about." Trowa said. Lucrezia Noin's eyes held the glittered reflection of the setting sun beautifully in her soft blue eyes. "Wow... It's all so beautiful..," she said, her platinum-black hair falling over her face. "Yes, but it's all so insignificant when compared to your beauty." Trowa spoke from his heart, as he was fixated on her eyes. Noin couldn't help but blush, just as Trowa kissed her deeply, so passionately that the heated love between the two seemed to explode out into the scenery, blending with the color and emotion. …For this is what love is. An emotion, yes, but a power as well. Something so good and pure that nothing could ruin it. Not blood nor tears, nor war. The thoughts surged through Noin's mind. "I love you, Trowa Barton." She proclaimed. 

The ride continued on a steady pace, but as it began to spin faster the seat containing Trowa and Noin began to creak and crack, something that didn't occur with the other seats. Noin felt uneasy as she felt the seat unhinge and crack. Oh God---! She thought, just as the seat unhinged totally and toppled downward. Trowa was thrown clear, but Noin was not so lucky. Trowa stood up, shaky, but not hurt. Lucrezia was nowhere to be seen. "Lucrezia?" there was no response. 

Para landed at Lucrezia Noin's house, walking through the unlocked door. Gunjin dismounted her foster father and walked over to the couch in the basement. Gunjin walked downstairs and looked over at Hood. "WAAAAASSSSSSSSSUUUUUUUUP?" she greeted. Hood said nothing, just laughed his ass off at something on the TV. "Hey Hoodzie! Say hello to m'new foster daughter!" Hood stopped laughing, and looked at them surprised. "Say WHAT?" he asked. Para grinned, "I'm her legal guardian!" Gunjin put her arm on his shoulder, "Yep!" she seconded. Hood looked at them again, and then fell over. "WHOA! Seriously?!?!?" Para nodded, "Yeah. Why do you find it so hard to believe?" Hood shrugged, "Gunjin doesn't seem like the type to wanna have any sort of parent type person." He explained. "Hey!" Gunjin reacted, walking over to him and punching him in the arm. "I'm not a good parent, I just wanna hang with her all tha time!" Para explain, although Vegca just recently gave birth to their first daughter. Najiro, his son from the future, looked after her more than Para did. 

"Lucrezia?" Trowa saw the wreck; Noin was trapped under it. "Shiiiiiiiiit." She muttered, "I can't move." Trowa felt the color drain from his cheeks. If…if Lucrezia is paralyzed… Noin looked at the seat, "Whoa...the seat flipped over and onto me. Aren't I...lucky?" Trowa quickly tried to lift the obstruction from Noin's body, he was on the verge of a breakdown, "Ohh...Sweet Jesus...this is all my fault...." Noin struggled to move, saying "No. It's not...your fault. I'm the one who said we should come here." Trowa took one more shot and lifted the seat off of her, saying "No...no...I was the one who suggested this ride...I tried to be romantic is all." Noin propped herself up on her elbows, and smiled. "And you were." Trowa grinned, but frowned again, "At the cost of your health..." he lifted the young Italian girl into his arms. A man walked up to her, "Ma'am, are you okay? Would you like medical attention?" Noin looked at him, "Naw. I think I'll be fine. Just a couple bruises here and there. Also, I don't want any legal trouble or anything, so we were never here." Trowa carried her off to the car. "I'm going to take you some place nice, a place I go to when I need to think." 

Trowa drove the injured Noin to a spot on the outskirts of town. It was up on a hill, where you could see everything in the area, the city, and the suburbs. Noin got out of the car and sat down, "What a beautiful view." Trowa smiled at his love. "Isn't it?" She sighed, "I didn't even notice this spot before." Trowa stared off into the distance, "I come here all the time." He explained. Noin nodded, "I can see why. It's relaxing up here." Trowa opened his mouth to speak, but he was interrupted by a high-pitched voice from behind him, "THAT is where you were! I've been worried SICK about you!" Trowa paused for a moment, recognizing the voice… "Cathy!" 

Noin smiled and waved to Catherine. Cathy shot a harsh glance to Noin; "This is where you've been for that past two days? Hanging out with little sluts like her?" Trowa made a quick objection to her rambling. Noin was offended, "What the-" "Shuddup, you! You ran off with Trowa and tried to take him from me!" Trowa shook his head, "Calm down! You're drunk, Cathy." Catherine slapped Trowa in the face, telling him to shut up. "Hey!" Noin objected, standing up. 

The drunk, violent Cathy faced Noin, "What have you done to my Trowa, you tramp?" she asked harshly. "I haven't done a thing!" Trowa rubbed his cheek, "She's right, Cathy! Leave her alone!" She ignored the pleas of her brother; "You're trying to take him from me!" Noin looked at Cathy sternly. "I AM NOT! He's old enough to make his own decisions! I'm letting him do whatever he wants!" Trowa nodded, but Cathy ignored them. "TROWA! What have I told you about girls, especially girls older than you?" she asked. Trowa's voice was monotone, "That they're all whores that will break my heart, but you're wrong." "No! I'm not!" Cathy quickly defended. Noin stood up, "You're older than him!" she laughed, "That means that you are a whore as well!" Cathy didn't hesitate to punch Noin in the face. 

"Stop! Cathy!" Trowa pleaded for her to stop, "Look at her Trowa! She's a worm! She's gonna hurt you!" The crazed girl proclaimed. The young man quickly responded, "The only one hurting me is you!" Noin stood up, glaring at her; "I wouldn't hurt him, no matter what." Trowa again tried to defend her, but Cathy only let out profanity.   


"I'm warning you, quit it." Noin marked. Trowa held his head, 'Please Cathy, I love you both...and I don't-" "LOVE?" Cathy interrupted, "You say you LOVE that...that thing??" Noin had enough, and she slugged Cathy, right in the jaw. "LUCREZIA! Oh..." Trowa watched in horror as his love and his sister fought. "You…bitch!" Cathy quickly pulled out a blade, a throwing knife from the circus, and plunged it into Noin's gut. 

Trowa slammed his fist upon Cathy's head…she whispered a few words to Trowa, and fell unconscious. He then turned to Lucrezia, "I didn't think...she'd actually do...that..." Noin mumbled, kneeling down in pain. Trowa mumbled to himself, and pulled the dagger out. Noin winced as a spray of crimson flowed from the wound in her torso. "I'm…I'm sorry…" Trowa mumbled, looking at the bloodied dagger. Noin shook her head, "Trowa...it's not your fault..." she shook her head, "If anything...it's my fault. I'm the one...that punched her..." Trowa hushed her, and glided his tongue over the dagger, tasting her blood. Noin looked up at him, "What...are you doing?" Noin asked, puzzled. Trowa's voice was distant and dreamy, "I just…I want to taste you." He looked down at Noin, and swallowed her blood. His eyes teared up, "Your blood tastes...different...." he proclaimed. Noin forced herself to her feet, whiping away his tears, "Really? How's...that?" she asked, thoughtfully. Trowa thought for a moment, "It...it tastes like...copper, but the aftertaste is almost...sweet." Noin half-smiled, "Now that...I did not know." Trowa smiled warmly, "Here…taste…" he took another lick of the dagger and kissed Noin, deeply.   


Chapter 14   
Noin's Neighbors are the Ultimate Annoyances! "I'll show them!" 

Noin was rushed to the hospital, and over the next few days she recuperated. Finally, she was able to do all the fun stuff again. Trowa and Noin celebrated by going to Mr. A's, a fancy Italian restaurant. The two lovers took their seat, and looked about. It was a typical Italian fashioned place, almost dank, but romantic. Trowa looked over the menu, "I think I'll have the Veal Parmesan." He said, thoughtfully. Noin thought for a moment. "Manicotti. I'll have that." She said. The waitress came. She was a skinny, frizzy-haired redhead, she smiled, "EEE!" she let out a stunningly high-pitched noise, "Can I take your order? EEE?" Trowa and Noin stared at her for a moment, then gave her their orders. "EEE!!! Might I suggest some fine Veano imported from Rome? EEE!" Trowa nodded, "Sure". The waitress looked at the two. "EEE! Oh my god! Are you two on a date? How sweet is that?!" she asked, making Trowa blush. Noin was getting a bit annoyed. "I once had a blind date with this retard…" the waitress started rambling, until her boss called her back. "Man, she's annoying." Noin said, "Yeah." Trowa agreed. "She's probably in this job to support some drug habit or another." Noin laughed, "Yeah, but she's better than oh, say, Quatre." Noin launched into a Quatre impersonation, "Oh no! The wine is trying to molest me!" A few minutes passed, and the waitress returned with the wine. "EEE! Here you go! EEE!" she said, giving them the wine. "Good." Trowa began, "Now, I need you to get nice and drunk, Lucrezia." He said, pouring her a glass. Noin didn't know if he was joking or not, but she chuckled nonetheless. Then, as if out of nowhere, the freaky waitress popped up, asking "EEE! Hey, are two gonna get a room tonight? EEE!" Trowa's eyes widened, "NO!" Noin got even more agitated as the girl kissed Trowa before walking away. "That's it, bitch! You're goin' down!" Noin shot up, and punched her right in the jaw…she was KO'd. 

A short drive later and they were back home. Happy again, and on their couch, passionately kissing as young lovers do…that is, until Noin heard a rapping on the window. "Ugh!" Noin mumbled, upon seeing the face of a young boy of age ten or twelve spying on them while holding a Gundam doll. Trowa turned around just as the boy scampered off. 

Noin ran outside to look for him. "Who was that, Lucrezia?" Trowa asked, following her. She looked about, angrily. "My neighbor's perverted kid, Pete." She sighed, agitated, "His bedroom is right across from my bedroom." Trowa looked around, and picked up a dropped Gundam Doll. Noin swiped it from him, and yelled. "Hey! Pete, I got your stupid Gundam doll, and you ain't gonna get it back!" suddenly a young child jumped out of nowhere, and bit Noin in the leg. "OW!" Noin yelped and kicked the young boy off of him. "Lucrezia Noin!" a shrill, high pitched voice cut the air as a fat, red-headed lady lumbered out of the house next-door. 

"Look at you! For shame! Kicking a child!" The fat lady lumbered over and hugged her son, almost consuming him in her gut. "I should report you, and close down your little whore house!" Trowa stepped in, in her defense. "It's a normal house!" the mom looked at him crossly, "Right, that's why I see people come in and stay for the night, then come out!" Noin glared at the mother. "They're just my friends, and—OW!" she looked down at Pete, who had reattached himself to her leg. "God damn it!" she said, kicking the little annoyance off her again. "Hey! Nobody abuses my child!" the mother said. "And nobody puts their mouth on me!" Noin shot back, only making Trowa grin. "Except me..." this remark made Noin grin. "You sickos!" the fat lady lumbered toward Noin, trying to rush her…but Noin leapt out of the way, just avoiding her. "You're BOTH under arrest for assault." 

…and here they were. Once again, on the couch, being happy again, when suddenly the doorbell rang…UGH! @_@ Not again…here we go. 

Lucrezia Noin turned the knob on the door, and was blown back by a man holding a vacuum. "Hi! My name's Joe and I'm here to tell you about the amazing Suckmaster 200! It both sucks and blows!" Noin looked at Joe, "Ugh. Trowa, this is Pete's dad, Joe." She introduced. "Trowa? Oh! My daughter Maggie told me all about you!" Trowa assumed Maggie was that waitress…and wasn't at all surprised. "We…uh…we don't want any." Trowa said. Joe looked at him angrily, "Fine you wont buy one, I'll kill you with it!" Joe ran at Trowa with a vacuum hose…but Trowa just grabbed it and threw him to the floor. Noin unholstered her weapon and aimed it at Joe. "Y'know…this really gets annoying after a while. The only one we haven't arrested is Maggie!" Joe stood up, and looked at the two crossly. "YOU ARRESTED MY WIFE AND MY LITTLE PETEY! HOW DARE YOU!" he dove at Noin…who plugged him in the head.   
Duo Maxwell walked into the room, and looked at the brains all over the floor. "Ew…" he said, "I'm not cleanin' that up!" Treize's ghost plugged in Joe's vacuum. "I bet this'll clean it up!" …and it did, it managed to suck up Joe entirely! "Wow! This is strong!" 

Noin lowered her gun, "That's the first time I ever had to kill a person in my own house." She sighed. Trowa looked at her, "Her mom's a whore...her dad's dead...her bother's a punk...I feel sorta sorry for Maggie." Noin nodded, "Yeah, but she's scary as well." Trowa thought for a moment. "I think she has problems…I feel so sorry for her." Noin coughed "Yep. But there's really nothing that can be done about it, I guess." She wasn't thinking much of the girl who tried to hit on Trowa. He continued, "I feel we should do something, like, I dunno...put her in a mental help center." Noin started to walk upstairs, "I guess we could, be we've gotta find her first..." she shuddered. "I'm gonna go take a bath... I feel dirty of Joe." Trowa nodded, and started out the door, "Okay, you do that. I can handle Maggie....I...think." 

Trowa went next door, and knocked on the door…Maggie answered, and jumped on her. "TROWA!" she yipped happily, "I see you've come back to me! EEE!" Trowa couldn't respond, and was showered in kisses. "Wah! No!" Maggie just glomped onto him tighter, "MY HUUUUNEY!" she purred. 

Quatre hopped out of nowhere, and looked at Maggie and Trowa, "She's gonna molest you! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAA!" Trowa looked over at Quatre; "...I think you're right." He agreed. Maggie hugged him tighter "WHHHAT? ARE YOU PROPESING? HOW SWEET! ....WELL THE ANSWER IS YES, YES, YES!" Trowa shook his head, "No! I'm not!" Maggie cried pitifully, and deeply kissed him. "That...was like licking a Tuna.... Maggie! Your father....he's dead." Maggie gazed at Trowa for a moment…and stepped off of him. "You jerk, murderer! Die!" she pulled out a knife, and chucked it at him, but he simply ducked. "Maggie, please...Your mother and brother were incarcerated." Maggie looked at him funny, "HUH? Incarficuated? Wazzat?" Trowa crossed his arms, "Arrested." He said sternly. Maggie looked at him with a hurt expression, "Why?" she asked. Trowa sighed, "Assault… They attacked my Lucrezia." He explained. Maggie clenched her fists; "I HATE YOU! JERK!" she kicked him hard in the groin…very hard, with the thin toe of her shoe. Trowa fells down, disoriented…only hearing Maggie say distantly, "I'll find that bitch and kill her!"   
  
  


Maggie turned the knob on the door, and slowly pushed it open. She looked over, spotting Heero Yuy and knocking him out with cat-like agility. She looked about, and cleared her throat…yelling in a tone much like Trowa's deep, thoughtful voice, "Lucrezia, where are you?" she called. "Up here!" the reply came from the second floor, presumably the bathroom. Meanwhile, Trowa Barton was struggling to reach the house. Maggie rushed upstairs, "Uh… I left something in here, mind if i get it?" she asked as she opened the bedroom door, looking across to the bathroom. "Sure!" Noin called, stepping out of the tub and putting on a towel. Maggie looked about, and grabbed Duo Maxwell's scythe, which was resting in the corner. The door to the bathroom slowly opened, and Noin emerged "What did you-?" she looked at Maggie, holding the scythe…who swung it at her. 

"Shit! Lucrezia!" Trowa stood in the doorway, just as the blade cut into Noin…causing a wound worthy of stitches. He looked crazed, the whimpers and cries of his loved one provoking insanity within him. "You're DEAD, Maggie." Trowa held up the dagger Maggie tossed at him. He's demeanor softened as he saw Noin, lying bloody, looking up at him with big, wanting eyes…Maggie took advantage of this, and sliced his arm, and causing him to drop the dagger. Maggie recovered it, and tried to slice at Trowa, but he rushed her, making her fall back into the bathroom and onto the floor, making the scythe fall. Trowa picked up Duo's weapon, but Maggie grabbed on to Noin. "If you touch me, she dies!" 

".... If you cut her, then you die. There's no way you can get out of this." Trowa reminded her, his face stern. "At least I'll take somebody with me!" Maggie proclaimed, yanking back Noin's neck…preparing to cut her…but Trowa dove in, and sliced Maggie's arm. Maggie flailed, and sliced Noin's throat thinly…but cutting her chest deeply. Noin fell over, knocked out…and a struggle ensued between Maggie and Trowa…but then, Trowa stopped. "Maggie...you know what? Forget about her...Let's me and you go some place private." Maggie looked at him, "Oh…okay…" she nodded, her demeanor softening. Trowa took her hand, and walked her out of the bathroom…leaving Noin to die. 

Maggie embraced him, and smiled. Trowa smiled back, and sat on the edge of the bed. She joined him, and dropped the scythe. Trowa kissed her, sweetly, "Noin did it all, not me…" Maggie kissed him back. "I know and I don't blame you for sticking with her…she is very violent, I hope I didn't hurt you… Are you okay?" Trowa smiled at her, "Yes dear...Hey, I got something to show you…" he reached down, and unzipped his pants. Maggie was silent, her eyes getting wide. Trowa reached in, and pulled out the dagger he had concealed in his pants. Maggie's face went white, as Trowa kissed her…a sensation of love, soon followed by the feeling of cold metal diving into gut. Maggie fell cold, and exhaled…the last thing she heard was Trowa saying, in a truthful, pure voice…"I love you." 

Trowa Barton stood up, looking at Maggie sadly, then picked up the phone. He dialed 911. "Hello? ER?" his voice was unusually shaky…the thoughtless, cold, emotionless Nanashi was dead within him. "Yes?" a doctor answered. Trowa cringed, and pursed his lips "It's hell on earth here…send an ambulance. "DONUTS! ALL OUT OF DONUTS!" a crazy patient must've been screaming in the background. "…We'll be right there." 

It was a short time later, but an ambulance arrived. A doctor opened the door, followed by a team of paramedics and one other doctor. "Yo. Dead person here, or what?" The second doctor asked impatiently. The first doctor rushed over to Noin, "All right lets get an IV drip started! Excuse me, what is her blood type? Quick she's losing blood, start pressure bandages." Trowa looked at the second doctor, and pointed to Maggie, "I don't know about her, but Lucrezia's alive." He turned to the first doctor, "B, I think." 

A short time later, they arrived at the hospital. Trowa closed his eyes, and sighed. The feeling of emotion was pure; the fear of losing Noin was overriding his ability to think. It was as if somebody had sliced out a section of his heart. He felt so cold…and the feeling of grieving and guilt was crawling over him. As a Gundam Pilot, he was used to killing people…he was used to seeing lives lost and destroyed…but never did he have to see their eyes when doing it. No one ever told me that love could hurt so much… He thought, wanting to just scream. Out of all of this, he was the warrior…and his wounds were easily treated…so now he had to wait, wait to see if his only love will live or die.   


Chapter 15:   
Friendly mayhem, the destruction of lives…the kindling of new love. The Secret of Gunjin Kokoro   


The doctor approached Trowa. "How did this happen?" he asked, but told that Noin's condition was stable. Trowa closed his eyes "A crazy girl with a crush on me, and a revenge agenda attacked her...I...I had to kill the girl." The doctor nodded. Trowa looked up at him somberly, "May I see her?" he nodded, and led her over to Lucrezia's bedside. 

Noin smiled at him, just as Trowa entered. "I love you." She said, weekly. She cringed, and embraced him. They kissed, and Noin smiled. They talked, but Noin could sense he kept something from her. She searched his eyes for answers, but got lost in his faded, emerald gaze. "I know you didn't do it to hurt me, you were just trying to help." She mumbled hoarsely. "Hm...It was so sad, though....I've killed before....but never so.....up close...I never looked a person in the eye, and ended their life...never before did I end the life of a woman." Trowa explained, biting his lip. "You killed her?" Noin began, "Was she very violent? Are you hurt?" Trowa shivered, "I tricked her...and killed her...it was simple...but the only pain is emotional." He explained. "It's alright…maybe you saved her from a more painful death. She may have come to hurt herself later on…" Noin tried to comfort Trowa, and squeezed his hand. "Perhaps…" Trowa said, thoughtfully. Noin closed her eyes, weak…only wanting to comfort his love…to somehow, reach in and untwist his pained heart. The life of a soldier is a solitary one…extremely cold and lonely, and Nanashi's heart was lost in a sea of endless battle. She could do nothing but watch, as the brave young man with whom she loved was dismissed by the nurse. 

A soldier can never escape the battle…it follows them everywhere. That's why Trowa is so beautiful, he has the integrity to endure anything. I can only imagine the thing's he has seen…his pain is like the battle, deep and endless and beautiful. He's a miracle man. When I was with OZ this was all business as usual…however…Trowa was born into this. Bred for battle. I love him. Lucrezia Noin's thoughts exploded within her mind as firecrackers amidst the sky, but they comforted her, and lulled her to sleep. 

Vegca tossed a vase at Para; it flew across the room and shattered upon his skull. "YOU ADOPTED HER?" she yelled. "You know I never liked her! Frankly, I can't stand your recklessness in this situation either! What about OUR children? Kami and Najiro?!" Vegca punched Para in the jaw, but Para refused to retaliate. "Vegca…I love you…" Para rasped, but Vegca's words meant nothing to him. "Then act like it!" she yelled, ready to deliver the final blow…but suddenly, the young woman fell, dead, a huge gash down her shoulder was visible. As she fell, Para saw the image of Najiro, his son. He stood, proud and defiant, with a bloody katana. "Father, you were going to die…I feel I'm obligated to raise Cammi as my own. Please, leave now. You were going to allow yourself to be killed, and for that…I can no longer proudly proclaim that your blood flows within me. Please leave." 

Trowa limped into bed, the sheets were stiff with Maggie's dried blood. Akaihi walked in, "Everything all right?" she asked, not really noticing the blood on the sheets or anywhere else in the room. Trowa hugged the blankets tightly. "Yes...everything is fine...." he said in his unmistakably Trowa Barton monotone. "Doesn't seem it." She said flatly. "Akaihi, have you ever felt a person's body go limp, just as you kissed them? Felt their lips go cold, as they still touched yours? Ever looked into the eyes of somebody you loved, then saw fear and betrayal?" Akaihi looked to the ground; "Yeah…" her voice was too casual. "Good. Then you understand why I WANT TO BE ALONE." The soldier yelled harshly. 

The tortured Para arrived at Kathleen O'Dally's house…but he hid his emotion, as he let out a "Heeeeey baby!" and hugged Gunjin. Gunjin cheered with happiness, and greeted him. The two talked, and discussed Vegca's death, and why Gunjin was here. "My Gundam broke down, so Hood's trying to help me repair it." Para looked up, and saw Hood popping pieces of Gundanium into Gundam Doubleaxe Eclipse. Two mechanics slid out from under the huge, purple and white monster. "Where does this go?" a mechanic asked to the other, while holding up a huge bolt. "With the other nuts, stupid!" the other mechanic told him. "Odd…but okay." He slipped the bolt into his pants. The other mechanic sighed. Para looked at the two mechanics. "You annoy me." He said, picking up the first mechanic. "EEEE!" replied the mechanic, as Para fried him to oblivion. Hood shot a look to Para, but said nothing. 

Trowa couldn't take it; he hopped in his car, and drove to the hospital. "I can't take it! That nurse better let me in!" he bolted down the highway, thankful for light traffic. As he speeded, he noticed his tears flying back…tears from his tortured soul. Trowa was totally unaware what was going on at that time. 

A doctor, apparently new, stumbled into Noin's room…jacked up on drugs. He danced around, pulling out many vital tubes from Noin's body. The doctor looked at Noin, and noticed that in this light, her platinum-black hair looked blue. The doctor giggled, and danced, singing "She has blue haaaiiiiiiiiir, she has blue haaaiiiiiiiiiir!" he tripped over the IV cord and EKG, braking them. "WHOOPS!" he remarked, laughing like an idiot. 

"Something wrong?" Hood asked Para. "Vegca's dead…Najiro killed her." Hood's eyes widened, "Why?" he asked. "She didn't love me…and was gonna kill me." Para fell to the ground, shaking, "I…I can't take it anymore! I can't live without her!" he rambled. "DUDE!" Hood knelt beside Para. "Hood?" Gunjin asked, rushing to them, "What the hell's goin' on?!" Gunjin asked. 

Trowa walked into the hospital, ignoring Crystal, the nurse. The first thing he saw was Noin, looking up at him, slowly dying. "HOLY SHIT! Lucrezia!" he ran to her, trying to plug her back in, but the IV and EKG were snapped. "Crystal! Help!" he yelled. Crystal ran in, but slipped on the spilled liquids, being attacked by the crazy doctor soon after. "Ugh! Damn it! Looks like I gotta plug her in to another bed…" Trowa lifted up Noin, and walked down the hall, looking for an empty room. He looked about, seeing only one room on that side free…but it was locked. He kicked the door open, making it shatter into tons of tiny splinters. He laid her down, and plugged in a new IV and EKG. 

After a lengthy talk with Hood and Gunjin, Para settled himself. "What you need is a good woman." Hood said, putting his arm around Para. "Oy...but where am I gonna find a purebred Saiyan chick?" he asked. Para was content on passing on his Saiya-jin DNA, but not mixing in with human blood. Hood was only a fourth Saiya-jin, so he just shrugged. "Damn....They really don't come out of nowhere and give ya a kiss, so I guess I'll settle for a human." He put his hands in his pockets. "Go you! Go out 'n find someone! ...Bars are nice. Might I suggest a pick-up line? I never used 'em, but they're fun ta talk about." Hood explained. "Nah. I'll just wait for a woman to notice me...if I'm lucky, she'll have a tail." He waved at Hood and Gunjin and took off. Gunjin looked over at Hood, who stared back into her glowing green eyes, unusual of her Japanese heredity. "I love him." She said, her face froze in seriousness. "Of course ya do, he's your dad now." Hood replied, thrusting his hands into his pockets. Gunjin blinked, and looked around nervously, "…not like that…I love him." 

"Dr. Discis!" Trowa heard Crystal scream. He lunged out the shattered door, and noticed the scraggily, drugged up doctor dancing away with the young nurse. "Let go of her." Trowa said, sternly. "Make me! Na na na! Boo Boo!" the doctor laughed and ran down the hall. Trowa rushed the doctor, and kicked him in the head, knocking him unconscious. Crystal thanked Trowa, as he walked in to see Noin. 

"Lucrezia?" he asked, staring at the bed. The slender, small girl opened her eyes. "Trowa…" she smiled slightly, "Hi." Trowa smiled at her, "Hi." Noin grinned at him, "I thought visiting hours were over." She said, thoughtfully. "Yeah, well sucks to that." Trowa replied. He kissed her, and she returned it. "Is m'baby gonna be okay?" he asked, sounding concerned. Trowa kissed her forehead. "Good!" Trowa started to whisper sweet nothings in her ear, making Noin blush and smile. "That bed get lonely?" he asked, looking down at her. Noin nodded, as Trowa slipped in. The two kissed, as memories of love reflected and flew through their mind. At this moment, love was expressed with the utmost perfection. Every flawless detail of an infinite kiss, which would make gods jealous, seemed to be encased within one explosive moment of love. 

Gunjin Kokoro sat on the edge of the street with head in her hands…Slowly, they clenched into fists. "Why? Why didn't I tell Para? Now I'm gonna….now he's out…picking up some bimbo in a bar!" she thought aloud. "Keep standing here, as a bystander! Everybody's running the race, and I'm a spectator! I never took action, now look at me!" she slammed her fist into the ground, causing the sidewalk to crack, and her fist to bleed. "God damn it!" she swore at herself, not at the pain in her fist. "The things that I go through, the pain…it's for nothing…I'm for nothing." Hot tears of regret streamed down her heavenly, young, Asian face. "At…at least Para will be happy." Regret welled up inside her, as she stood up. Her hands were held close to her chest…as she wandered out into the street, blindly…not seeing the oncoming car. 

Para had been drinking for some time; his head was dizzy, however he remained sober for the most part. "It takes more than a few beers to get a Saiyan drunk." He said, chuckling emptily. A girl with long, flowing red hair sat next to him. "Hey. You here alone?" Para only slightly glanced at her, and returned his gaze to his still-full mug. "I'm Hanayasai." She introduced, at least trying to make eye contact. "I'm Para." He replied monotonously. "Wanna buy me a drink?" she suggested. Para passed her his mug, telling her to have his. "Nice to meet you." Hanayasai guzzled the mug down quickly, "Mm…great." Para stood up, his body shaking…feeling something unusual…feeling hurt in Gunjin's ki. "I…I gotta go…" he stood up, almost knocking the barstool over. "My friend's in trouble…" he quickly bolted out the door, but the mysterious girl who he just met was on his heels… 

Sai Para bolted down the street, at speeds no human could match….but, for some reason, the ki of the girl he met in the bar was….Right beside me? He looked over, and sure enough…there was a the girl, Hanayasai…long, red hair whipping back like flames against the wind. Para gazed back, astounded…Is that….a tail? Yes, a long tail flapping in the wind…the fur glowing, and…unlike any normal Saiya-jin tail, hers was silver! Still, all that mattered was Gunjin. He picked up pace, speeding over to Kathleen O'Dally's place, where Gunjin was. 

The next thing Gunjin knew, flames surrounded her. Not the flames of Hell, but flames of passion…she was in a castle, lying in a purple canopy…wind blowing her red hair, curtains open, the blaze of a setting desert sun on her body. Intoxicated by passion, she lies, garbed in a flowing satin blanket. A man enters the room. He is tall, and muscular…his black hair flowing forward, his tail wagging behind him. The man was Sai Para…her lips curled into a passionate smile, as Para took her in his arms. Gunjin kissed him, his body was so warm…Para kissed her back, laying her flat on her back on the canopy. "My goddess..." his voice erotic as he kissed her deeply. Gunjin felt like she was flying, as she pulled the masculine man onto her. Para kissed and licked at her neck, as the sun blazed across the room, upon his bare back. Gunjin kissed his chin, and looked into his eyes. "Make love to me, Para-kun…" the young girl said, "Please…make me a woman." Gunjin kissed Para, deeply…but then, the world started to fade away, into a haze of black. 

Her eyes slowly opened, and she stared up…into a familiar face. "Para-kun?" her vision was blurry. "Gunjin…" his thick, British accent rang into her ears. "You okay?" Just as he said that, the throbbing pain filled her head. "Ow…" she smiled at him, in a daze, "I'm fine. I just need to be walked into a bed…and lie down." She extended her arm, and Para took it, hoisting her up. "Carry me?" she asked, sweetly. Para smiled, "Sure." It was no problem for the twenty-year-old Saiya-jin to hoist the fifteen-year-old Japanese girl into his arms. Gunjin smiled and rested her head on his shoulder…but quickly noticed Hanayasai out of the corner of her eye. "Who's this?" she asked, her eyes fixed on her. "Hanayasai. My new friend, apparently." Hanayasai nodded "Call me Hana." Gunjin smiled sweetly, "I'm Gunjin." She introduced. Para smiled, then thought, "Wait! Did you call me 'Para-kun'?" Gunjin smiled "Let's just go upstairs, kay?"   
  
Gunjin laid herself out on the bed, and looked at Para. "Para…" she asked. Para halted at the door, and turned around. "Yeah?" …Gunjin's heart started beating rapidly, the sound of his voice melted her heart, but not her will. All of a sudden, her iron will returned, but the lonely heart of a soldier was evaporated by her love for Para. Her body was determined to make him hers, her goal was going to be achieved, and she knew it. "Para…ever since I met you, I've been in love with you. Not like a daughter should love his father…but with passion. The passion that fuels me as a soldier was brought away from battle, and thrust toward you. I new I could never have you, and it kills me…but I want you. Suspend the adoption papers…get rid of it. I want to be by your side, but not as your daughter, I want to take you…take us to points never before reached by human beings! I want to feel glory, feel pride…feel passion tenfold! I want to be yours! I love you, Sai Para!" Gunjin's word penetrated every crevice of Para's heart, and he leaned toward her. "I love you too, Gunjin Kokoro…" The two embraced, and kissed, deeply. 

Hours passed until Hana decided to walk into the small bedroom. Gunjin and Para were sleeping in the bed, but it was nowhere near nightfall. Hood looked at the two curiously, then grinned. He kneeled down, then jumped right down onto the center of the bed, yelling, "Gunjin and Para sittin' in a tree, not quite k-i-s-s-i-n-g!!" Para woke up, and Gunjin rolled off of the bed. "Whaaa…?" Gunjin looked around. Hana shook Para, "Hi friend!" she said to him, cheerily. "Wanna come to dinner with me? It'll be fun! Gunjin can come to!" Gunjin stood up, rubbing her eyes, "I'd love to, but I promised Hood I'd take him to the arcade! Eee…is it okay if I don't go, Para?" Para looked over at her, and nodded "Of course!" 

The arcade was fun. Gunjin enjoyed playing with Hood, who was being absurdly silly, as always. Then, suddenly, a girl around Gunjin's age walked over to her…and, apparently, looked a lot like her. "Hi!" she said in an eerie, preppy voice. "Hi…who are you?" asked Gunjin. The girl just…bounced in place for a little bit, then replied "Oh...my...god! You like, look so totally like me! Ohmmigod, ohmmigod! We could be twins!" Gunjin backed away, saying "Let's hope not!" the girl tilted her head to the side, "My name's Sherry! What's yours?" she asked. "Gunjin…" the Japanese girl replied, still backing away. Sherry looked at Hood. "Hey Gumjip! Is this your boyfriend? He's like, so totally supercute!" Hood was silent, then muttered… "If someone calls me your boyfriend one more time, I'm gonna bash 'im upside the head." 

"He's not my boyfriend! And, the name's GUNJIN, not Gumjip! That sounds like a screwed up brand of gum…" Gunjin said, annoyed. "Ohhh....cool beans! So, you like, brother and sister? You look SOOOO supercute together!" Sherry was wrong again. Promptly after, she propositioned Hood to "go out", but he declined. "What-ever! Hey, Shujin! I have the CUTEST skirt that would look great on you!" Gunjin was now very angry. "How about...no. You mess up on my name one more time, your ass is grass." She said, dead serious. Sherry ignored her, and pulled out the miniskirt, which looked just as a piece of cloth. "What-ever! Try it on!" Sherry urged. Suddenly, a smile curled across Gunjin's lips. "I wonder what Para'd say if he saw me in it…" Hood grinned. "He'd kill you!" Gunjin smiled at Hood, "I'm gonna try it on, then find Para." Hood smiled, and thrust his hands into his pockets. "Go ahead, it's your funeral." Gunjin turned back to Sherry, "Got a top and funky-ass shoes to go with it?" Soon, Gunjin was dressed in a half-top, with high-heeled sandals, and Sherry slapped a pimp coat and hat on Hood…now they were ready to find Para. 

Hood and Gunjin stood outside of a restaurant lying on the second story of a building. They kicked in the door, Hood placed his arm around Gunjin, "WASSSSSSZZAAAP PEEPS?" they yelled in unison. Para shot upright, "AAAH!!! Whore house!!! Wait...Gunjin...Hood...? What the HELL!?!!?!" The two broke out in a fit of laughter. "Hiya, Para!" Gunjin waved. Para looked embarrassed, "Gunjin! You look like a cheap hooker!" he commented. "That's Gunjin?" Hana asked, "I thought she was a Gundam Pilot, not a hooker…and you know a pimp, Para?" he felt his face redden with each question. 

Para thought for a moment then decided to go along with it. He slipped a 50 into Gunjin's top, and shot her a grin. Gunjin wrapped her arms around Para, and kissed him deeply. Para stroked her hair, and cleared the table, laying Gunjin down on it, still kissing…Until a shrill, preppy voice cut through the passion.   
  


"OMMIGOD! OHMMIGOD OHMMIGOD OHHMIGOD! You two were like,   
SOOOOOOOO making out! Right on the table!" Para narrowed his eyes, "What's that?" asked, pointing to Sherry. Hood shrugged, "That's Sherry." Para walked up to Sherry, and lifted her above his head, casually saying "Eh!" as he chucked her down the stairs. Sherry landed with a thud, "Omigod!" she choked out, "You are so ig'nant!" Sherry went into spasms and died. No big deal. 

After the confusion was cleared up, Gunjin changed back into her normal, tomboyish clothes. They had all decided to go to Noin's place. Things were getting a little weird here…   


Chapter 16   
Hood's Happy and Mean Android Friend! Three Great Saiya-jin…Perhaps today, Noin won't be injured! 

Trowa Barton and Lucrezia Noin rested in their hot tub, as a celebration of Noin's recovery…almost two weeks after being in the hospital. Gunjin and Para were downstairs, cuddling. Hanayasai was making fun of Zechs, and Hood was looking at the stars with Akaihi. All was peaceful (GOD! For the first time in this story!), little did they know that chaos was on the horizon (>_o I spoke too soon).   
Hood Briefs stared into the night sky, holding Akaihi close. "This is where my home is." Akaihi looked over at him, "…In the stars?" Hood nodded. "Yeah…out there, in the sky…" Hood paused, after seeing something move out of the corner of his eye. It was human-like, yet something seemed wrong about it…it was almost…utilitarian. Not a moment sooner did a huge, red ball come flying out of nowhere…exploding, but not doing any damage to either Hood, or the roof. "What the Hell?" Hood asked, looking about. A tall, blonde creature that looked like a man, but had no ki, popped up in front of Hood. His hair was flowing wildly…his eyes a cold, metallic red. "Konban-wa, Hood." The creature said, punching Hood in the face. 

Jinzoningen Sanjuugou…Android number 30… Hood stood up, and retaliated, quickly, throwing a fierce punch to the android. He reeled back, and Hood knocked him down to the garden in the front yard, destroying it. Akaihi was too stunned to do anything but watch. Hood followed Number 30, however…he was nowhere to be found. Suddenly, he was round-housed through a window, almost onto Para and Gunjin's lap. Para helped Hood to his feet, and looked at his attacker. "What the Hell?" he questioned. Hana broke away from giving Zechs a severe pinching, and said, "Oh boy! A REAL fight!" she sprung up and tackled Sanjuugou, sending him flying, with Hanayasai clinging to him. "Hiya cutie!" she winked at him, and kneed him in the groin. 

Hood Brief, and Sai Para went after Number 30 and Hana. Hood broke into Hyper Saiya-jin, and Para exploded into SSJ Level 2. Hood flew at Number 30, and Hana ricocheted him into the air, where Para caught him on the rebound, and knocked him back to Earth. Number 30 crawled out, and clutched Hana's leg. "Nani…?" She asked, looking down. 30 tossed Hana up at Para, and they both crashed into the ground. Number 30 buzzed, and laughed with a cold metallic voice, until all three Saiya-jin attacked at once. 

Para felt a rush of adrenaline flow through him; this reminded him of the old days…the grouped, random attacks on planets…ordered by Freeza-sama. Slaughtering in a team, attacking and taking down…he loved it. He knew Hanayasai felt the same, she was a pureblooded Saiya-jin like him. Hood just wanted it to end, but the two others knew they could fight this fight forever. 

Number 30's body pulsated, and blew the three Saiya-jin away. When they recovered, the only one standing was Hana…and she was about to collapse. Sanjuugou readied his body, to deliver the killing blow to Hanayasai. Then, in an instant, Hood and Para had attached themselves to his arms, and held him firmly. "Let go of me!" Number 30 yelled, but they didn't…moments later, they heard a metallic voice chime a message of death. 

"The self-destruct Mechanism has been activated." It rang out, but didn't phase Para or Hood. "HANA! Finish him!" Hood instructed. Hana stood there, her mind racing, her body injured. "Oh…God…" she envisioned it, the explosion…it would ruin this world, and kill all that she loved. Just like on Vejita-sei…she was NOT going to lose another home. Hana clenched her fists, and screamed out, her body pulsating with ki, her hair flying up and changing into a…silverish color. Unlike the typical golden hair of a Super Saiya-jin…she was different. Para tensed, his body straining, he could feel his arms braking. "HURRY!" his cry was in pain. Hana leapt into the air then flew at Sanjuugou at top speed, thrusting her foot into his chest, exploding through him and impaling him. Number 30 twitched, as parts and wired poured out of him, along with a thick, black and red liquid. Hood noticed a small cylinder drop out of the dying Android. "The bomb!" Hood cried, clutching it and tossing it into the air…where it just cleared the atmosphere, then exploded. 

Trowa looked out the bathroom window, and smiled. "Look, hun. Fireworks." Noin cuddled close to him, and smiled. They both stepped out of the tub, Noin wrapped a towel around herself, and Trowa put on his white robe. They laid down on the bed, kissing, and holding each other. They looked outside, to see two white doves strut the shingles outside, in the dark. This made Noin want to kiss Trowa even more. They held each other close, knit together in their world of perfection and love, living the way that lovers should live, within one another's arms. They kissed again, and held each other even closer. Then Trowa kissed Noin, deeply. "L-Lucrezia…" Trowa began, "I can't contain my desire for you any longer." Noin rolled onto him, entwining her feet with his. "Oh? You've been holding back on me?" she grinned, and cuddled him. "Yes…" Trowa said, his voice shaky, and his body not knowing how to react. "I want to make love to you." Noin nuzzled him, lovingly. "You sure ya wanna?" "Yes. This night is too perfect." Trowa explained. Noin tilted her head, and replied "Okay." Then kissed him, deeply. 

The two kissed, passionately…hotly. Beads of sweat already forming on their bodies, as Trowa slipped off Noin's towel. Noin wiggled playfully in Trowa's lap, and opened his robe, undoing it. Trowa smiled up at her, however, suddenly felt amateur. "Eee.... Do you got any...uh...protection here?" Noin smiled, and fumbled through a drawer for a condom. She passed the package to Trowa, who opened it. He looked up at her, slightly blushing. "Could you uhh...move back a little?" He grinned and winked, "Unless you wanna apply it." But he was only jesting. Noin winked back, and extended her hand. "Allllrighty!" she replied with a wink. Trowa gave her the condom, a bit stunned. Noin grinned slyly, and slipped down to his hips. Trowa closed his eyes, and let out a few yelps of surprise, as he felt her mouth and hands over him, bobbing on him, wet, and hot. The sensation was new for him, and very satisfying…yet he feared he was going to give out too early, but she stopped just in time, to slip the protection on him. She gazed into his eyes, and traced up his body, kissing him deeply. Trowa could taste himself on her, as she whispered, "I'm ready, Trowa." 

Lucrezia Noin felt like a goddess, as Trowa slipped himself inside of her. Trowa kissed her, down her neck to her breasts. Moans of passion and pleasure filling the air, as the heat of the two lovers accentuated in the night. Trowa kissed her, again, making a spark fly between them, a passion unequaled to any in this universe. "My love is burning inside of me, Trowa…" Lucrezia fell onto her back, where Trowa resumed their passion play. "I know…I love you, Lucrezia Noin." Beads of sweat ran down his face as he thrust himself into her, causing Noin's body to shudder violently, but each motion was just right. They locked hands, as she knew Trowa was close. He gasped, and Noin almost shrieked, as Trowa gave in to his passion. He drained himself, but he wasn't done. Trowa kissed down her belly, and Noin closed her eyes. 

Noin felt her face go hot, as she held Trowa's head between her thighs. His mouth pressed against her mound, making her shudder. His tongue whipped across her body, and Noin moaned his name several times, followed by "I love you…" Trowa stopped occasionally, to pour himself out to her…tell her how much he loved her, until he resumed. Noin shuddered, the waves of pleasure hitting her all at once, as she knew she was close. Noin gripped the bed tightly, trying to hold it in, trying to suppress it, trying to make it last forever…unfortunately, his body was just too much for her, "Oh GOD! Trowa…!" and it was over, a feeling of extreme pleasure, unleashed in a single explosion, and her love, Trowa Barton, was there for it. 

Trowa Barton lay snuggled up to Lucrezia Noin, staring up at the ceiling. "Trowa…" His name danced on Noin's tongue. "Yeah?" he replied thoughtfully. She ran a finger over his chest, and grinned. "We can't be monks anymore…" Trowa laughed out loud. "We've done so many things already, so what is wrong with another sin?" he asked, looking at her. Noin yawned, and lipped a reply…but it was too low for him to hear, she said nothing more as she faded into sleep. 

Two years later, Christmas day…Trowa handed Lucrezia Noin a gift, a small package, wrapped neatly with a bow ribbon. She opened it, and it was a box…containing a diamond ring. "Lucrezia? Please…will you marry me?" Noin said nothing…her heart was beating rapidly; her mind was racing, but her emotions knew, she would only say yes.   
Chapter 17   
The Final Chapter. Goodbye, everyone. 'Til the day we meet again…farewell. 

"…Para and Gunjin, they married, had children. Hood and Ms. Akaihi eloped…nobody ever saw'm again. Heero, Duo, Wufei, and Quatre…I never learned what happened to them. Heero just, vanished…but that was who he was. He came with the wind, and vanished just as quickly. Rumors suggest Quatre became a punker, and Wufei a pimp…I don't believe it, though. And, well…you know the rest." An old man finished an extensive story, as his grandson listened contently. The young man, Vincent Barton, stared at a picture on the side of an old canopy bed. Five boys all lined up in the first row…his grandfather with his arms around a beautiful girl with platinum-black hair and bright eyes. In the second row, a young man in a jacket, with brown hair split down the middle of his head, arm slung over the shoulder of a girl with long black hair. A young, red-haired Japanese girl, embracing a heavy-set man with a tail in the background. This was the life of his grandfather…but now, all are either dead or missing. "So…this is grandma?" he asked, his voice holding heartfelt understanding for which he was, for where he's come from. The old man nodded, "Yes…she was beautiful." He said. Vincent nodded, "Yes. She was…" he had lost his grandmother to cancer just three years ago…he hardly knew her. "Grandfather…I must be going…" Vincent explained. Trowa turned to him, his wrinkled features only slightly resembling the young man in the picture, but his dark green eyes gave it away. "As do I." He replied. Vincent said nothing, but nodded a goodbye…and walked to his car. 

As Vincent sped away from his grandfather's house, an old rock and roll song spouted out of the radio… "Don't fear the Reaper…" Vincent's lips played on the lyrics thoughtfully. 

"Romeo and Juliet are together in eternity…" 

Trowa Barton laid himself down on the old canopy in his room. He sighed, looking upon the old picture of him and his friends, one last time. Those were the days…. 

"Forty-thousand men and woman everyday…like Romeo and Juliet…" 

His eyes fixed on Lucrezia…that beautiful girl from so long ago…whom he met over a pack of candy… 

"Forty-thousand men and woman everyday…redefine happiness…" 

He looked to his bedside, at his son's journal…documenting the life, and secrets, of the person who thought they had grown apart. 

"Another forty-thousand coming everyday…we can be like they are…" 

Trowa felt a cold win blow across him, and he pulled the covers over himself. 

"Come on, baby…Don't Fear the Reaper…" 

He closed his eyes, and passed away in his sleep.   


Sai Para walked out of a nearby alley, watching Vincent speed away through his sunglasses. He looked back at the old Barton place…feeling ki fading. He looked to the sky; his unshaven face looking almost as it did back in the day. "It's a curse to be Saiya-jin." He muttered. Hanayasai walked out of the shadows, knowing his pain from losing Gunjin. "Yo. Para." She called to him. He paused, as she walked up to him. "Don't grieve forever. We're on this planet to live. That's why we both came here in the first place. Celebrate life, and live, damn it." Para smiled at her words. "And…Para?" she asked. "Yeah?" he replied. "TAG! You're it!" Hana beamed playfully. 

A man walks out onto his rooftop, and looked up at the night sky, then down at the highway. He felt the unmistakable ki of a Barton pull up to the stoplight. He grinned, and looked down at the young man in the convertible. "Yo! Barton-boy!" Vincent looked up, and saw a man standing on his roof. He looked about in his thirties…but he was wearing a telltale jacket. The man chuckled, and yelled to him: "WAAAAAAAAAAZZZZSSSSAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAP?!?!?!!"   
  


The End   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Credits: 

Cast- 

Gunjin, Heero Yuy, Quatre Winner, *Trowa Barton, Duo Maxwell, Wufei Chang, Zechs Marquise/Miliardo Peacecraft, Lady Une, Treize Khushranada, Lucrezia Noin, AFLAC Ducks, Friendly Old Bum, Mr. Mackie, the cook, Little Girl, Hood, Akaihi, Shinrin, Yuusou, Ainoto, The Sushi Waiter, Sanjuugou and herself.............................................................................................Monica Ras 

Sai Para, Trowa Barton/Triton Bloom, *Zechs Marquise, *Wufei Chang, *Duo Maxwell, *Heero Yuy, Waiter, Rapist, Passerby, Bubbles, Mall Lady, Three-headed monkey, Dude asking if Noin needed help, Catherine Bloom, Sherry and himself......................................................................................................................................Matt Poppiti 

Yan Vegca, Friendly Old Hobo, *Heero Yuy, AFLAC Ducks.......................................................................................................................................Mary Betowt 

Mom, Peepin' Pete, Mom, Doctors, Psycho patients, Maggie, Doctor Discis, Crystal, Hanayasai……………………………………………………………………………………Shannon O'Hay 

*Multiple people portrayed Characters in the role-play this is based on. If a character had a star next to it, the person who played him/her only did so for a short time, and had very minor importance. 

Storyline, Original Concept- Monica Ras (she started the thing! ^_^;), and Matt Poppiti 

Written by Matt Poppiti. 

Copyrights, Disclaimer- All Gundam Affiliated Characters ect. © Sotsu Agency, Sunrise, and TV Asahi. Sai Para © Matt Poppiti. Gunjin, Hood, Akaihi, Shinrin, Yuusou, Ainoto, © Monica Ras. Yan Vegca © Mary Betowt 

Reason I Wrote These Credits- I needed a disclaimer and I was bored. Integrity 

Dedications 

Cammi Melendez   
You've been a good friend to me, what can I say? Stay as you are. ~_^ -Matt 

Chris Ras a.k.a. "Chrissy" 

How YOU doin'?!?!?! -Moni   



End file.
